Newport, Here I Come
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: ok lame title, but it's all I could think of... anyway Alex is new, Marissa is popular, what will happen? read it if you want to p.s i think you should haha : malex R&R the first chapter is a bit slow but it will get better.chapter 16 up
1. From Nothing To Nowhere

Ok so my first time writing an Alex and Marissa story... if anyone wants to be my beta (because my grammar and spelling is bad and even Microsoft word can't help me lol.) so yeah just tell me if u want to be my beta and yeah lol so anyways the story...

They go to school Alex has just started cause she moved from la Jodie lives in Newport and is already friends with Alex cause they met when Jodie went to la on a holiday type thing, Marissa is popular her best friend is summer Marissa is dating Ryan (at the moment) and Seth is friends with Jodie and likes summer but like in the show summer doesn't know who he is. I hope that all made sense and this will be an Alex and Marissa so... yay for Malex

**warning F/F. Don't like done read**

**Alex POV**

_Buzz, Buzz_

I sigh to myself as I hear my alarm go off it feels like I've barley even moved into this new city new state new house and I already have to go to school, why must mum insist on me going to school, it's not like there's anything good there anyway... just teachers and students and I'm going to have to make new friends which kind of sucks cause from what Jodie tells me the people here are kind of rich and snobby but "I will get the most out of it" or at least that's what mum says I don't think it really matters since I won't pay attention anyway... school bores me so I just sit and draw in class so I guess I might learn stuff in art, but even then I'll be doing my own stuff

_Buzz, Buzz_

Ok I guess I should probably get up now and get myself ready for school so I roll myself out of bed have a shower and brush my teeth brush my hair and get my clothes you know the usual stuff and now I'm ready with like less than a minute to spare because Jodie is coming to pick me up an then going to get Seth and if were late for Seth he might hyperventilate, or at least that what Jodie tells me... I've never actually met him

"Alex, Jodie's here to pick you up" I hear my mum yell up the stairs and I climb down them and out of my house to Jodie's car, I have my own car but I don't really feel like driving on the first day... although maybe I should have. I dunno...

"Hey, there you" Jodie greets me with a smile as I climb into her car

"Hey, Jodie" I sigh

"looking forward to your first day at Newport high?" I look at her with a look that says "what are you crazy?" I think she gets it because she laughs and says "it's not that bad, well it is but you have me so, you're set"

I groan inwardly "I don't think that's necessarily a good thing" I say smiling at her and she gives me a playful punch while she's driving

"Hey! If I were you I'd be nicer, I could make up all there rumours before the first days over if you're not careful" she looks at me seriously and then smiles " awww common don't go all sulky Alex, you know I wouldn't"

"Yeah I know" I say as we pull into a drive way which I assume is Seth's

"Nice house" I say more to myself which is when Seth comes walking to the car. He's kind of lanky short curly dark brown hair

"so" Jodie starts as Seth gets into the car "this is Alex" she points to me as if Seth might confuse me with the invisible people in the back seat... i smile at him and nod my head "and this Alex, is Seth"

"Hi" he says "you didn't tell me she was this hot" he says to Jodie as she pulls out of his drive way and I stare out the front of the car

"Yes, well I'm pretty sure I did, you were just too busy with your comics or your games" she laughs

As we get out of the drive way I see a car at the next house with a lanky brunette girl with a shorter brunette girl "um, who are they?" I ask

Well the shorter one is summer, Seth kind of has this obsession thing with her but not like scary stalker like obsession, he's not quite that weird" Jodie laughs at her own comment and Seth pouts

"I do not... I just like her, that's all"

"Right... Cause it's so normal to name a boat after someone when they don't even know you..." Jodie rolls her eyes

"Yeah well, just be quiet, you think she's hot too!"

"I wasn't denying that but_ I_ don't have a boat named after her and_ I_ don't like her, she's just nice to look at" Jodie says

"And the other one?" I decide to interrupt their _wonderful _conversation

"The tall one?" Seth asks and Jodie looks at him in disbelief

"Yes... obviously she meant that one; I mean I don't remember seeing anybody else..."

I can see that were getting closer to the school because I can see the school. Not close up but I can tell it's a school it just has that school vibe about it

"Well anyway" Seth continues "that would be_ the_ Marissa cooper" i raise my eyebrow at him

"_The_ Marissa cooper?" I mock him and Jodie laughs "what is she like royalty or something?" I add

"Well, no." Seth pauses "But she is the most popular girl in school, so pretty much to most of the people here she's kind of like school royalty, if you understand"

"Yeah, I get you" I say as I nod my head "so pretty much we won't be talking to her" Seth and Jodie nod.

Ok well I guess I can just look at her from afar, ok and now I sound like Seth, very creepy... I sigh Jodie has now parked the car and now I am officially at school where 'The Marissa cooper reins supreme' I laugh to myself and Jodie looks at me

"Never mind" I tell her and I blush and we walk off to get our time tables, I get mine and I've got lame ass classes English, maths, science (those were the ones my mum put me into then I've got art and music as well as like a business course I've always wanted to have my own business I guess

I check with Jodie and Seth we all have maths together, but I doubt Jodie will turn up much, but otherwise we don't have the same classes so now I have to make friends... oh joy...

"Well I'd better get to my first class, since I'm new and I kind of just want to blend and not make a scene or anything"

"Yeah cya Alex" I hear them both say and I walk off to my first class of the day which happens to be art so that's ok

Ok so after attempting to get to get to class on time i ended up 10 minutes late because i didn't understand the map and when i got there i found out that the class had been moved to another one which was also difficult to find, so much for blending...

I knock on the door of the classroom and it opens I'm greeted by a skinny women who looks to be in her late thirties and has shoulder length black hair, I'm assuming this is the teacher otherwise I've ended up in another building that is no longer the school

"Um, hi" I say to her "I'm kind of new here so I got lost and the class had been moved so that didn't help either-"

"Yeah it's ok" she says and motions for me to go sit down "ok I'm ms Davis and you are my art class for this year, I'm expecting great work from you all as I have seen many of your other works before and they are very good..." ok so I tuned out about there because I see 'the Marissa cooper' and I stop dead in my tracks

"Um hello" she pauses "um, what your name?"

"Kelly – wait no I mean Alex - Alex Kelly" oh boy this is going to be a long lesson

"Well come sit down" she motions for me to sit next to her in between her giggling at my obvious stupidity

"Are you sure" I look uncertain "i mean you are '_the_ Marissa cooper'"

She looks at me questionably "you can just call me Marissa, and just for the record who said I was 'the Marissa cooper'?"

"Um well I dunno if you know him he's Seth Cohen-"

"My neighbour Seth Cohen?" she asks

"Um, yeah I guess, I mean I didn't know you lived there but I saw you and your friend, um, summer outside there so I assumed one of use lived there"

"Yeah" she laughs "well now you know that I do" she laughs again

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to go to Seth's a lot now..." oh no... Please tell me I did not just say that out loud

"Right, well, I guess you will" she smiles "So anyways, you know many people here?"

"Um no just Seth and Jodie and now you, I guess"

"You know Jodie?" she asks me

"Well yeah... we met in LA. That's where I was before here"

"Isn't she like gay or whatever?" she questions me

"Yes, why is that a problem...?" I send the question back to her

"no – I just – are you two dating?" at this I laugh out loud which gets me a funny look from the rest of the class and a death stare from ms Davis "sorry" i say to ms Davis

"Were just friends"

"Oh ok" and now the awkward silence begins, oh wait saved by the bell

"Well I'd better get off to my next class and hope I don't get lost..." I pause "so, I guess ill cya next art lesson then, bye Marissa" and I rush out to my next class.

Ok so that's the first chapter. review if u feel like it. constructive criticism is welcome as well as nice reviews and again if u want to be my beta then just write me a review that says so or email me or whatever thank you 


	2. Hey Kid

**And chapter 2 of Newport, here I come I also have another new story called surprise which is malex so if you feel like reading stuff you can read that if you wish also I think I'm going to write in third person from now on , but if I go to Alex or Marissa's point of view then I'll just put like Alex POV ect.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character **_

_**I still don't have a beta but hopefully by the next chapter I will so that you for reading this and review if u want**_

_**Ok so now on with chapter 2 "hey kid"**_

Alex got through her lessons up till lunch without running into Marissa which was good and bad in Alex's mind as by not seeing her she wouldn't make a fool out of herself but not seeing her also meant they wouldn't talk. As soon as it got to lunch she ran right into her and knocked them both over

"mmm" Marissa groaned underneath Alex which was when Alex realised how close they were and quickly jumped off and held her hand out for Marissa to take so she could help the taller girl up

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that I was just really hungry and didn't want to wait too long to get food so I was rushing I probably should have been watching where I was going, did I break anything? Do u need first aid?" Alex was rambling and she mentally slapped herself and just stopped talking and the brunette girl grabbed her hand and got up off the floor

"Well at least whenever I'm around you there's never a dull moment" Marissa stated laughing the incident off which cause Alex to blush a little due to the awkwardness of the whole situation

"Yeah..." Alex finished not really sure what to say and gave a nervous laugh

"Ok, so I'm going to go over to my table, I guess I will see you later sometime, hopefully next time it involves a little less of us being on the ground. Bye Alex" Marissa laughed and waved goodbye to the other girl and walked over to summer and a few other people Alex had seen in her other classes.

She saw a sandy haired boy who kissed Marissa when she got to the group, which instantly dropped Alex's mood and she sulked off to the line which was now quite long, which was what Alex had been hoping to avoid.

"Hey, Al!" Jodie called out to her friend once she had gotten her food; Jodie was sitting next to Seth at one of the smaller tables

"Hey Jodie, Seth" Alex said as she put her tray onto the table and sat down

"So..." Jodie drawled the words out and smirked at her friend playfully

"So what?" replied Alex confused at the face Jodie was giving her

"I saw you with Miss Newport princess over there, how did u manage to talk to her on your first day here? Huh?" Jodie asked with a smile on her face

"by looking like an idiot, that's how..." Alex stated an moved on to smack her head on the table once before Jodie grabbed her and said " Ok look, hitting your head will only make you dumber, so I don't think that will help with the whole 'idiot' thing. Your words not mine" Jodie added as she got a look from Alex

"So anyway" Seth interrupted the two girls "does this mean you can hook me up with summer?" and raised his eyebrows

"I doubt it... since the first time we met and I stood there looking at her as if she was an alien and then called her '_the_ Marissa cooper'" Jodie laughed at this and gave Alex a look of sympathy

"I think she officially thinks your weird" Seth stated

"Well she thinks you're weird to because I told her you told me that she was 'the Marissa cooper' so bye- bye to you and your chances with summer." Alex said to Seth and he began to sulk and mumble under his breath

"Anyway..." Jodie said taking her attention off the sulking boy and turning it to Alex "it can't be as bad as you think, I mean she was talking to you just before-"Alex cut her off

"Well, that was because I ran into her and we both fell on the ground, not because she chose to say hi or anything" Alex put her head down so Jodie couldn't see her blushing and Jodie began to laugh again

"Well at least she knows who you are, you're probably know as that girl that knocked Marissa over"

"hmmm." Alex said not fining this amusing at all "besides it doesn't matter, she has a boyfriend so... looks like I'm out of the game"

"That's never stopped you before. I mean your last girlfriend was straight till you came along." Jodie stated and finished eating her burger

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out" Alex rolled her eyes to emphasise her sarcasm

"true but, I'm just saying, you never know" as Jodie said this she began to get up as the end of lunch bell had just rang, so I guess ill cya after school and Jodie walked off to her next class which left Alex and the still sulking Seth to part ways to go to their classes.

"I'll see you after school Seth" Alex said as she walked off in the direction she thought she should be going. The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful and mostly uninteresting so Alex was glad to get out of there and go home, she walked out to the front of the school where Jodie had parked and waited outside the car when Marissa walked out and spotted Alex waiting outside the car

"Hey, you" Marissa smiled as Alex shook herself out of her thoughts

"Hey" Alex said

"So you lose your keys or something?" Marissa asked Alex

"What? - Oh no, I'm waiting for Jodie and Seth and since this is Jodie's car, not mine, I don't have the keys to get in. So I guess I'm stuck outside looking like I've lost the keys" Alex smiles

"Well I think I see Jodie coming now so i'll leave you to it and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow" Marissa smiled and waved good bye as she walked off over to summer

"What is she, like stalking you or something?" Jodie joked and continued "well at least she obviously doesn't mind that you're a little bit weird"

"Ha-ha" Alex faked a laugh "very funny"

"You should probably tell Seth that his chances aren't over with summer yet. Since Marissa obviously isn't going out of her way to ignore you. Even if you did pummel her to the ground" Jodie laughed again as she was picturing it in her mind

"Yeah, well, shut up" Alex finished lamely as Seth got into the car

"You might still have a chance with getting to meet summer. Alex is working her magic on Marissa, somehow..." Jodie joked and Seth gave Alex a hug

"Thank you, Alex, you're the best!" and Seth wouldn't let go

"Ok, having trouble breathing here Seth" Alex said while looking at Jodie for help but she just shrugged and drove out of the car park

"To show my gratitude towards you and your 'magic', as jodie calls it, I am inviting you two come to my house this afternoon, both of you" he said looking at Alex and Jodie

"ok, sounds good" replied Jodie and Alex wasn't going to complain as she knew who lived next door so it sounded like a win – win situation to her and wasn't going to turn it down. She smiled at the possibility of seeing Marissa again when they got to Seth's.

**Ok so that was chapter two of Newport here I come hopefully the next chapter will have a beta reader to fix up mistakes and stuff so just bare with me until I get one lol **

**Reviews are appreciated and if you want you can just tell me ideas of where you want this story to go or just tell me to write more or give me constructive criticism I'm not fussy ha-ha**

**I thank all those who are reading this and would like to thank **_**Realish**_**and **_**bound dragon**_** for reviewing my first chapter **


	3. Let The Flames Begin

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

As the three of them got to Seth's they got out of the car and walked into Seth's house where they were greeted by Seth's mum **(A/N I think Americans spell it mom but I'm not American so yeah lol so it's not a spelling mistake just for any readers in America**)

"Hey, Seth" the mother greeted him as he walked in through the kitchen "and Jodie, but I don't know you" she said looking at Alex waiting for Seth to introduce her

"Oh, right" Seth said as he finally realise what his mum was waiting for "this is Alex, Alex this is my mum" Seth finished and began to walk out side

"Nice to meet you Alex" said Kirsten

"You to Mrs. Cohen" Alex said unsure of what else to call her

"Just call me Kirsten" Kirsten said to Alex and smiled and Seth made coughing noise to Alex and Jodie and motioned for them to follow him to the pool house

"Your mum seems nice" Alex said to Seth as she followed him into the pool house and sat down on one of the chairs as Seth sat on the bed and Jodie sat on one of the other chairs

"Yeah. She is" Seth said "so what do you want to do, I would say the pool but I don't think you have swimmers here"

"it's ok" Jodie said "just give us some board shorts and we can just wear the shirts that we have on, cause it is kind of warm today so why not use the pool?"

"Ok, just give me a sec and I'll be back with the board shorts" Seth said and vanished from the pool house into the main house

"Let's go see the neighbour's house hey?" Jodie said and she got up and rushed out before Alex could stop her and Alex chased her over to the fence. Jodie stopped just in time before hitting the fence Alex on the other hand didn't stop as quickly and ran straight into the fence and fell backwards

After lying on the ground laughing with Jodie for a few minutes she saw two heads pop up over the fence

"you really do need to watch where you're going, that's twice in one day that I know of that you've run into something" Marissa laughed and so did summer and Alex quickly jumped up as if this would make it seem as if she hadn't been on the floor

"I'll keep that in mind"

"I think she preferred running into you than the fence" Jodie said looking at Marissa and Alex hit her friend on the arm

"Shut up!" Alex said trying not to look at Marissa and Marissa laughed at the interaction between the two "where's Seth with those board shorts" Alex said trying to distract herself from the conversation and Seth came walking out of the house and walked towards the four girls

"Here you go" Seth handed the shorts to Alex and Jodie and looked at the other two girls "you can come over two if you want" Seth said looking in-between the two girls

"Yeah, that sounds good" Marissa said and received a confused look from summer "we'll be over in like 5 minutes, well knock on the door yeah?" Marissa asked and received a nod from Seth and Marissa and summer walked into Marissa's house

"Seth..." Alex groaned "why?!" and Jodie laughed at her friends reaction

"Come on Alex you know you wanted her to come over, and besides this way Seth gets to talk with summer"

"Yeah! Do it for a buddy" Seth added, smiled and ran off towards the front door

"Alex and Marissa sitting in a tree-"

"Would You Shut up!" Alex said glaring at Jodie "she's straight anyway" she sighed

"If you say so... and like I said before, it's never stopped you" Jodie paused "unless... you know you like her on a deeper level or whatever" Jodie laughed her comment off and Alex said nothing

"Oh my God!" Jodie laughed "you do!"

"I do not! I hardly even know her, now stop bugging me about it or you're going to end up with a nice black circle around your eye..." Alex said as she walked into the pool house to change into the board shorts and then told Jodie she could use the pool house when Alex was done and she walked over to the side of the pool at sat on the edge dangling her feel into the pool

"so do you guys want anything" Alex heard Seth's voice and assumed that Marissa and summer had arrived "a drink, food, a massage" Alex turned around and saw that the last one was aimed at summer, who just gave Seth a death stare and followed Marissa over to the pool to the edge where Alex was already sitting and soon all five of them including Jodie were sitting around on the edge of the pool

"So, Alex, is it?" summer asked and Alex nodded so summer continued "how are you liking Newport?"

"It's ok I guess, not really what I'm used to, but it's not bad"

"Yeah she likes the people here" Jodie said looking at Marissa and Alex grimaced at Jodie's comment

"that's good to know" Marissa said "well I think I'm going to actually get in the pool rather than just sitting on the edge , you coming?" Marissa asked them and was followed by summer and Seth who began swimming and splashing each other in the pool

"So..." Jodie raised her eyebrows

"You keep your mouth shut, otherwise were going home

"You wouldn't do that you'll miss out on checking Marissa out" Jodie said and smiled

Just as Alex was about to reply summer called over to Jodie

"Hey, yeah you, Jodie or whatever your name is you're coming with me and Seth inside as I'm not going anywhere with him alone and Marissa won't get out of the pool" and emphasised her point by giving a dirty look towards Marissa who just smiled at her

"Ok" Jodie said and turned towards Alex "I'll be back soon" and the three left to go escort summer to get her food

"So..." Marissa said swimming up to Alex and putting her hands next to Alex's legs so she was holding onto the edge "you coming in?" Alex shook her head

"I think I'll stay out here" and as soon as Alex had finished she felt her legs get pulled and ended up in the water right against Marissa's body

"ok- er, that – that was your fault that I basically fell on top of you again for the second time today" Alex said while trying to keep her composure but was unable to move from the position she was in

"Yeah, well maybe I'm beginning to like you on top of me" Marissa said which cause Alex to do a double take

"W- What?" Alex gulped

"What, what?" Marissa said pretending she hadn't said anything

"I – you – we – what?" Alex repeated as she couldn't figure out what else to say as neither of the girls had moved away from each other

"Hey, coop" they heard supper call out to Marissa which cause Marissa to quickly separate from Alex "your mum just called... she wants you home, like now..."

"Ok sum, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said to Alex once she had gotten out of the pool, which Alex was still standing in wondering what the hell just happened and managed to wave to Marissa and summer who then left to go back to Marissa's house and Jodie walked out and gave Alex a puzzled look as she saw Alex in the pool just looking at the door

"I didn't think you were going in the pool" Jodie asked

"I wasn't" Alex stated simply and began to move towards the side off the pool to get out and Jodie looked at her with one eyebrow raised

"So then why were you in there?" Jodie asked realising it must have had something to do with Marissa

"Um, I fell in. Well Marissa actually dragged me in but yeah..." Alex said "I think we should probably be getting home anyway don't you? We've spent most of the afternoon here." Alex said as she walked towards the door

"Hey Seth were going to go now" Jodie said "we'll be here to pick you up tomorrow" she said and gave Seth a hug good bye and Alex and Jodie got into the car.

**And end chapter 3 again reviews would be nice so if you have the time I would appreciate it and yeah hopefully will have another chapter for you tomorrow or the next day**

**So yeah thank you for reading (and hopefully reviewing) **

**Ps. I still don't have a beta reader so anyone that wants to I'm happy for you to do it lol**


	4. The Middle

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **_

**Chapter 4 "The Middle"**

"So how did you enjoy your afternoon at Seth's with Marissa" Jodie asked as they got into Jodie's house and Jodie and Alex both dumped their bags onto the floor

"I – it – it was...confusing" Alex said and walked over to the fridge to get out a drink

"When you say confusing you mean?" Jodie said waiting for an answer

"Well she has a boyfriend, doesn't she?" Alex stated more than asked

"Well yeah but, I don't get how that made this afternoon confusing" Jodie said wondering what Alex was trying to say

"Well then why would she want me on top of her if she had a perfectly capable boyfriend...?" Alex said still going over what had happened in the pool in her head. Jodie looked at Alex waiting for more explanation but didn't get one

"Ok, Alex, in order for this conversation to make sense to both of us, you might need to tell me a little bit more than that" Jodie said after realising her friend wasn't going to say anything else

"right, um, well you guys went inside and then Marissa came over to the side of the pool and asked if I was going in but I shook but I said no and then all of a sudden I was pulled into the pool and was like right against her again and then I started babbling about how this time it was her fault and then I could have sworn she said something about liking me on top of her and then I was like in shock or something so i was just like 'what?' and then she acted like she hadn't said anything.." Alex finished and sat down on the lounge and let out a sigh "see confusing" Alex said looking at Jodie

"Oh man" Jodie said "you're going to get your ass beat up"

"What – Jodie that makes no sense, that's not even sexual so I don't get-" Jodie cut her off

"No I mean by her boyfriend. That is if he finds out, about her being into you" Jodie declared to Alex

"I'm sure I could take him anyway" Alex muttered "besides you're the one that said it didn't matter that she had a boyfriend"

"Yeah because I didn't actually think she would be into you, I thought she was straight as too! So I didn't think it would matter" Jodie said

"Oh, wow, thanks for the confidence boost" Alex said glumly "I'm going to go and get dinner, you want anything in particular?"

"Yeah I could do with Chinese" Jodie said and walked to the bathroom to have a shower and Alex walked out Jodie's car and began to drive to the Chinese place down the street that she had seen on the trip to and from school

_What have I got myself into?_ Alex thought to herself as she drove to the Chinese takeout place and had the 'Marissa moment' from earlier in the day playing in her mind.

Alex then ordered a meal which had a bit of almost everything in it as she wasn't too sure what Jodie had wanted from the store. She then carried it out to her car and drove back to Jodie's

"Hey, Jodie?" Alex called out wondering if she was out of the bathroom yet

"yeah I'll be out in a few minutes" Jodie called back from the bathroom so Alex decided she would get all the food out and get her own food before Jodie got out, the blonde then moved over to the lounge and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on and was soon joined by Jodie

"So where are your parents?" Alex asked Jodie when she had become seated

"They went on a holiday for like two weeks, so I've got like a little less than two weeks left with no parental supervision" Jodie explained and started to eat

"And they trust you to be home by yourself?" Alex asked in disbelief

"We'll probably not but they prefer me to stay at home rather than bother them by complaining the whole holiday" Jodie grinned

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Alex said and continued eating and watching the T.V

Once Alex had finished eating and so had Jodie Alex got up of the couch

"I should probably get going since it's like 9 and since I'll probably have to do some cleaning up when I get home..." Alex paused "so you mind giving me a lift home?

"Nuh, its cool, let me just grab my keys and we'll get going"

Once Jodie had grabbed her car keys both Alex and Jodie walked over to the car and got in, the drive home was about 5 minutes and was quiet because they were listening to the music that was coming out of the radio

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Alex, remember to be ready"

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said waving it off "see you tomorrow" she said before she walked up and into her house

"Alex, how was your day?" Alex heard her mum say as she walked past the living room to go to the bathroom

"Oh yeah, it was... it was ok" Alex decided to say

"I sense hesitation" her mother said

"no, it's just different here, not bad different, just different, I've got to go have a shower and stuff but then I'm going to bed, goodnight mum" Alex said and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower and then off to her bedroom, to sleep, but kept thinking about what Marissa had said earlier that day but eventually drifted off to sleep with the thoughts in her head

**Ok so it's kind of a short chapter but I just felt I should end it there that way the next day can start in the next chapter so yeah one again reviews are good and so on and next chapter should have some malex in it**

**And also if you haven't already you should check out my other story **_**surprise?**_** It's also malex so yeah**

**Anyway I think that's enough from me now over to you guys, my reviewers **


	5. Crushcrushcrush

**Um, once again like in my other story I am unsure as to whether I should put Jodie and summer together or Seth and summer, in this story I'm leaning more towards Seth and summer because I think if I put Jodie and summer together Seth would be pissed off and wouldn't talk to Jodie. So just tell me what you think.**

**Anyway...**

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **_

**Now onto chapter 5 - Crushcrushcrush**

"Alex" Alex groaned and tried to block out the person calling her which she recognised as her mums' voice "Alex, I think you forgot to set your alarm." Alex's mother said and Alex looked at her phone to check the time

Alex swiftly jumped out of bed as she had 10 minutes to get ready before Jodie came to pick her up and Alex quickly rushed around grabbing the things she would need for today and then jumped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then her hair and a slight amount of makeup, which gave her just enough time to say a quick goodbye to her mum before Jodie honked her horn to tell Alex she was waiting outside so Alex rushed out the door and jumped into Jodie's car looking forward to getting to school, but it definatly wasn't because of all the learning she would be doing

"You're in a rush" Jodie pointed out as she drove down the street to go and get Seth

"I didn't set my alarm and I had to rush to get ready" Alex said simply

"Looking forward to school then?"Jodie said knowing full well that she was and it had to do with Marissa

"Well, maybe a little" Alex smiled sheepishly as she knew Jodie was talking about Marissa

"Aww, little Alex has a crush" Jodie stated and then making high pitched noises that you make when you see a baby and whet to pinch Alex's cheeks like grandma's do

"Hey! Stop it!" Alex said swatting her friend away "I knew there was a reason I didn't tell you things" Alex said half jokingly and crossed her arms which caused Jodie to laugh

"You know I'm kidding, well not about you liking Marissa cause, well, that's obviously true" Jodie stated as they pulled into Seth's drive way and Jodie honked the horn like she had done at Alex's

"Have you ever thought of getting out of the car and going to the door?" Alex asked as they waited for Seth to come out of the house and get into the car which wasn't very long

"Alex, my hero!" Seth exclaimed as he got in the car and Alex gave Seth a funny look and waited for an explanation while Jodie began to drive the car out of the drive way and to the school

"You got me my first real conversation with summer" Seth beamed and continued "regardless of whether it was just about how cheese is fattening" Seth finished and Alex laughed

"Glad to see I could help get you on summer's radar with a conversation about cheese" Alex said to Seth while trying not to laugh at how serious Seth was about being so happy with a conversation about cheese

"yes, it was a very nice conversation" Jodie said as she had been there "even if she thought u were calling her fat and ended up punching you" Jodie said as she rolled her eyes

"Like I said, it was still a conversation with summer and she didn't run away so, it is a step in the right direction" Seth stated as they pulled up into the school parking lot and the three of them grabbed their bags and got out of the car and began to walk towards the front of the school to sit down at one of the tables

"Anyway I forgot to ask you how your first day was" Seth said as they sat down "so how was it?" he directed the question to Alex

"Oh yeah, um, it was pretty good" Alex said trying not to smile to much

"Yeah I would be pretty happy to if I had have been on top of Marissa" Jodie said laughing with Seth and then receiving a hi five from him and Alex rolled her eyes at the pair and chose to ignore Jodie's comment and looked around to see if Marissa was in the school grounds yet.

Alex spotted Marissa with summer and Ryan and what Alex assumed to be all of Ryan's friends from whatever sports team he was on. She noticed that Ryan had his arm wrapped around Marissa's shoulder and Marissa was leaning into his body

_What the – now I'm officially confused, she says what she said to me yesterday yet she seems so into him today. What the hell? _Alex thought to herself and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards what she was seeing but she decided that if Marissa wanted her she would come to her rather than herself chasing Marissa as she wasn't even sure if Marissa was straight or not. And decided not to look in that general direction for the rest of the time they sat out the front of the school which was until the bell for their first lesson went

"Guess I will see you when we get our break" Jodie said to Alex and Seth as they all parted ways to go to their separate classes.

Alex wasn't sure where this class was as it was the one lesson she hadn't had yesterday so she had to try to work out where it was from the map she had been given yesterday

"Hey" she heard a voice call out and she looked up and saw Marissa coming over to her

"Hey" Alex said trying to look like she knew where she was going

"What class have you got?" Marissa asked trying to look at Alex's time table which meant she had to get very close to Alex which made Alex freeze up for a second but then quickly continued hoping Marissa hadn't noticed

"You do know you're going in the wrong direction for that class, right?" Marissa said to Alex while trying to hold back a laugh as Alex blushed and made a sharp 180 turn and continued walking as Marissa walked along with her

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Alex asked curiously

"Yep, same as yours" Marissa said "yay for history" Marissa said sarcastically and continued to walk towards the classroom and turned into one of the classrooms but grabbed Alex's hand as Alex hadn't noticed that Marissa had turned into a classroom so she had kept walking

Alex reluctantly let go of Marissa's hand as they got into class and saw that Ryan was also in this class and Marissa walked over and joined his table then motioned for Alex to do the same

"Ryan, this is Alex. Alex this is Ryan" Marissa said introducing the two Ryan nodded his head in a form of recognising that Alex was there and Alex said a quiet hello to Ryan and the three sat in silence until Marissa broke it

"So Alex, you play any sports or anything?"

"No, I'm not into the whole school spirit thing" Alex said looking at her "do you?"

"No I don't, but I pretty much organise all she school events with the help of my team" Marissa said "Ryan plays football **(A/N: or soccer or whatever you call it where you're from**), he's the captain of the team" Ryan smiled slightly at this and nodded but stayed silent

"Is the team good?" Alex asked trying to keep the conversation going

"yeah, there doing pretty well, last year they came second, but Ryan thinks the team is better this year so he thinks they might have a chance of winning the comp" Marissa finished and Ryan nodded again

"ok class could I get you to grab a text book each and start reading page 60 and continue through to page 66" the teacher said and a few people got up to get the books

"Ryan" Marissa said as he got up to get himself a text book "would you mind getting me and Alex a text book?" Marissa asked him

"Yeah, ok" Ryan said and walked over to where the textbooks were

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Alex noted to Marissa

"Well, he usually talks more than this around me, but you're new and he doesn't know you, he takes a while to warm up to people" Marissa stated

"Oh, ok" Alex said as Ryan came back with the text books and gave one to Marissa and then one to Alex and the three of them began to read the assigned pages

After about 3 minutes of reading Alex felt something rub her leg and she sat upright and looked at Marissa who appeared to be engrossed in her reading so Alex went back and continued her reading about a minute later it happened again but was more obvious and lasted longer once again Alex looked up from her book and looked over at Marissa this time the other girl noticed and turned to look at Alex

"What?" Marissa said smiling

"I – um – nothing" Alex said and quickly looked at her book and continued reading

_What was I supposed to say_ Alex thought to herself _'oh hey um are you touching my leg?'_ even in Alex's mind this sounded stupid and was hoping for the bell to go soon which it did but Marissa found that the last 10 minutes of the class lasted forever as she was finding it difficult to concentrate

"Well, I guess I will see you when we have art at the end of the day, bye Alex" Marissa said as she walked off with Ryan to her next class and Alex sighed to herself as she walked to her next class which she didn't enjoy as the teacher had given them dictation so they all had to write fast and a lot since it was one of the long lessons in the day.

The next class wasn't much better and Alex left as soon as the bell went so she could go find Seth and Jodie as well as get some lunch and she soon found them sitting at the same table as yesterday and went over to join them.

**Ok I think I'm going to end it there for now and have the rest of the school day happen in the next chapter because otherwise it will be a really long chapter for me and then the next one will be much shorter and it might disappoint people so yeah review if you want to and tell me what you think about whether I should have Jodie and summer together or Seth and summer, I'm leaning towards Seth and summer**

**Anyway thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are lol**


	6. Better Than

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **_

**Chapter 6 "Beter Than"**

"Hey guys" Alex said as she came over to sit down after grabbing some food from the cafeteria and shoved a chip in her mouth

"Hey" Seth and Jodie say in unison to Alex

"How were your classes?" Jodie asked Alex and Alex hesitated as she wasn't sure whether to tell Jodie about this morning's incident but decided against it

"Oh, you know, just a lot of boring writing" Alex said with a half hearted laugh

"well get used to it" Seth said to Alex "that's what school is like here, I mean I assume that's what it was like in LA but, you never know..." Seth trailed off

"No, school in LA had the same boring stuff as here" Alex stated as she gave a small smile to Seth

"I thought as much" Seth said and Alex noticed Jodie looking out into the distance

"Your princess is coming over" Jodie and Seth laughed as Alex hid her face in her hands and placed her head on the table "why?" Alex mumbled to herself

"Hey, Alex" Marissa said as she got to their table

"Hey" Alex said feebly

"ok, well, summer and I were planning on going out this Friday night to this club, we have VIP passes and a really awesome band is playing so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come join us" and she wrote down the address and gave it to Alex "anyway I hope I will see you there" and she directed this comment to Alex and walked off towards summer and Ryan

"Alex you rock!" Seth said as he got up and jumped up and down in a circle and Jodie pulled him back down

"And now you are drawing attention to us" Jodie said lightly punching Seth on the arm

"Right, sorry, I'm just – I'm so excited" Seth said and began to fake hyperventilate which caused Jodie to slap him on the arm

"Stop!" Jodie said and laughed

"Ok, ok i'll stop" Seth said as he calmed down as he attempted to conceal his grin "but yay for Alex" she said quickly and was quiet again

"So, do you think Ryan would be included in who is going?" Alex asked curiously

"Why wondering if you would be able to put the moves on her or not?" Jodie laughed

"No, I don't think I would have to" Alex said quietly to herself even though she wasn't quite sure what was going on with herself and Marissa since Marissa was being very confusing with what she was doing

"Huh?" Jodie said as she hadn't heard what Alex had said

"Oh, um, I just said no, but do you think Ryan would be going?" she asked again

"I would be assuming so" Jodie stated "I don't think he would want Marissa anywhere like that without him, I've heard he's kind of protective, but I've also heard he's not very loyal, if you get what I mean" Jodie said to Alex

"Oh" was all Alex could say

"Yeah, but anyway, good work with getting us invited, but if Marissa starts asking me to join her committee all this good work won't mean a thing" Jodie said jokingly

"It's ok, I don't think she would want your opinion on whatever it is they have to do" Alex stated and finished eating the food in front of her

"this is true, i don't think they would want my idea for the school party coming up in a few weeks" she stated simply

"Oh? You actually are going to go?" Alex asked surprised

"I didn't say I was going to go, but, if they used my idea I would go" Jodie said

"And what would your idea be?" Alex asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer

"Well... all the girls go in bikinis" Jodie said getting a distant look on her face

"That is because you are a perv" Alex said and slapped her friends arm to get her out of her thoughts "stop thinking about it, you look like an idiot" she said and shook her head at her friend who glared at her

"You ruined my thoughts" Jodie said in a huff

"There, there" Seth said in a mock tone and patted her shoulder comfortingly and Alex rolled her eyes

"You'll get over it" Alex said as she got up to get rid of her rubbish and the bell went as she got to the table where Jodie and Seth were

"Have fun in your classes" Alex said to the two of them and left towards her art class which she had with Marissa and thought she saw Ryan glaring at her. Once she got to her art class she took her seat next to Marissa

"Hey" Marissa said as Alex sat down

"Hey" Alex said and then continued "I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much" she said

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just knows who your friends with and he doesn't like them all that much" Marissa said truthfully "so he doesn't like you due to who you hang around with I guess"

"So, does he not like you anymore? You know, since you talk to us" Alex said with a frown on her face as Ryan didn't even know Seth or Jodie and was already making assumptions about them

"Well he doesn't like me talking to you, but... I like talking to you so, screw him" Marissa smiled at Alex

"That's good to know" Alex said as she began to write down the assignment that the teacher was giving them on the board, they had to create a major work which would be marked at the end of term

"This looks like fun" Marissa said with a hint of sarcasm

"Hmm, well it's better than some of the other assignments we will be getting" Alex said as she thought of the books she had to read for English

"This is true, and at least most of this will be getting done in class, we won't have to do much out of school"

"Uh huh" Alex said and paused for a second "so this club on Friday that you invited me and my friends to, what band is playing?" Alex asked curiously

"Oh, all time low" Marissa said smiling cheerfully

"Really, you're right they are pretty awesome, but I didn't pick you as someone who would listen to them" Alex said surprised

"There's a lot about me you don't know" Marissa said to Alex

"That wouldn't surprise me" Alex said remembering the pool incident and the incident in history

"So what do you think you know about me?" Marissa asked Alex curiously

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to stick around to figure more out, wont I?" Alex said

"I guess you will" Marissa said simply

"Hmm" Alex said as she remembered she had to ask Marissa something else "is Ryan going? I mean to the club on Friday?" she finished

"Yeah" Marissa sounded less than enthusiastic which immediately got Alex's attention "but he will be with his team, so don't worry you don't have to share me with him" Marissa stated which cause Alex to choke in surprise

"I didn't think you could do that without drinking or eating something" Marissa stated watching the blonde in front of her

"I- well – you – I mean" Alex paused to get here thoughts in order "what makes you think I want you to myself? What if I wanted you to be around Ryan the whole night?" Alex stated

"Well you would be out of luck, because, I won't be, and judging by your reaction I'm thinking I might be right" Marissa said which cause Alex to blush a light pink

"Right, well, anyway..." Alex said trying to move away from this conversation "how did you manage to get VIP passes into this club?" Alex asked although she already assumed Marissa would have a lot of connections in this town

"Oh, well, my mum actually owns it, as well as one or two other places around here" Marissa said

"That explains that then" Alex laughed "do I get to meet her on Friday?"

"It's not a meet the parents date" Marissa said seriously

"I – so – so it is a date?" Alex asked puzzled at how the conversation was turing out

"Maybe" Marissa said without explanation

"But your dating Ryan" Alex said directly

"This is true" Marissa said making a thinking face as if she hadn't thought about that before

"Well then, no date for you, just friends" Alex said growing more confident in her responses towards Marissa

"Hmm, and here I was thinking you would be easy" Marissa joked

"Ha-ha, you must have me confused with Jodie" and they both laughed at this as the bell went

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow" Marissa said as they both began to walk out of the class but Alex got distracted by looking to intently at Marissa she didn't see the wall in front of her and she walked straight into it and fell backwards on to the floor which caused Marissa to laugh

"Good thing it's not a date of Friday, I couldn't go in there with you if you had a black eye" Marissa said teasingly

"Ha- ha, very funny" Alex said sarcastically "you going to help me up?" she asked the girl standing over her and Marissa pretended to think very hard about the answer

"I'm not sure, I mean should I?" Marissa said to Alex who was still on the floor

"Fine, I'll get myself up" Alex said as she began to get up

"No, I'm kidding" Marissa said as she helped Alex get to her feet "just watch where you're going next time" Marissa laughed as Alex blushed lightly "and now due to your little accident well end up late to class, but it was worth it" Marissa said, laughing as she waved goodbye to Alex and walked off into the other direction and Alex walked off to her class with thoughts running through her mind.

Alex had difficulty concentrating in the next class and figured that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate any time soon so gave up and continued to reflect back on the previous class

_What the hell just happened back there, was she really just our rightly flirting with me? And was I flirting with her back? I mean not that the last bit is that unexpected but, wow... _Alex thought as she couldn't think of anything else to describe it_ did she actually just ask me on a date while she's with Ryan. I guess Ryan isn't the only unloyal one in that relationship; I have so much I need to tell Jodie about now!_ Alex thought to herself as the end of school bell went and she quickly rushed out to the car to see Jodie and Seth.

**Ok I'm going to end it there and I think the next chapter will just be Alex Jodie and Seth having a chat about this situation so it might not be to long so yeah **

**Review!! :) Reviews make me happy and makes it easier to write :)**

**So thank you to all those that have reviewed :)**


	7. Lesson No 1

**Ok like I said this one might not be that long because it's only a short bit because yeah anyway i'll continue now**

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **_

**Chapter 7**

Alex walked over to Jodie's car and waited for Jodie and Seth to arrive and had a smile on her face as she leaned on the car

"Why do you look so happy?" Jodie said looking at Alex with a inquisitive look as Seth also appeared by the car

"Let's go get take out" Alex said "I'm hungry and I'll tell you about it then" Alex said as she got in the passenger's side of Jodie's car and the other two followed suit and began to drive to the closest diner

"So, you are going to tell us?" Seth asked

"Yeah, it's kind of like you've taken some of whatever Seth is on most days" Jodie laughed and Seth just looked at Jodie

"I'll tell you when we get there" Alex said as she knew that they were close. Once they got to the diner they got out of the car and then sat in a booth with Jodie and Seth on one side and Alex on the other

"Ok, so tell us what's got you so... I dunno whatever you are" Jodie said not sure how to describe her friends' behaviour

"ok, ok" Alex said "well ok, I didn't mention this earlier because, well, I wasn't sure about what Marissa was doing but anyway" Alex paused but quickly continued "in history we were reading our textbooks and she kept, like I don't know rubbing my leg," at this Jodie made a 'ohhhing' sound and smiled

"but I would look at her and she would act like nothing happened, so I didn't tell you about that in the break because like I said I wasn't sure what was going on" and Alex paused for a second and Jodie took this as an opportunity to talk

"But since you're telling us now, I'm guessing something else happened. So spill," Jodie said and Seth showed his enthusiasm buy nodding enthusiastically

"Did she jump you in the middle of class?" Seth said enthusiastically hoping this was the answer "if she did, did you get pictures? Or do you think they would have security cameras in the art rooms, because then we could get the tape" Seth said excitedly

"No!" Alex said at Seth's questions "you're a perv, and even if that did happen, I would make sure you never got to see any of it" Alex said and Seth's smile faded

"You're no fun" Seth said as he motioned for Alex to continue with the story

"Right," Alex started "in art, I was asking if Ryan was going, which he is" Alex stated and Jodie looked puzzled

"Then why are you happy? I mean unless she asked for a threesome or something, but I don't think you, or Ryan would say yes, so that's out of the question" Jodie said to Alex

"and no she didn't, and if you just let me finish then I would get to what actually happened" Alex said at Jodie's impatience "anyway" Alex continued "she told me he would be there, but he would be hanging around with the soccer team away from us" and at this Jodie gave a knowing smile "and then she said 'so don't worry you won't have to share me with him" Alex said and Seth's mouth fell open in shock "to which I responded by choking on air, which not only made me look stupid, it kind of made it obvious and then I tried to fix that but it didn't help" and Jodie laughed

"Only you could do that" Jodie said light-heartedly and Alex nodded sadly but continued

"Then I changed the conversation to how she got VIP tickets and she told me it's her mums club and I asked her if I would get to meet her mum and she told me it wasn't a meet the parents date" and Seth looked even more shocked if it was possible

"What have you done to the Newport princess!?" Seth said in awe and Alex continued

"And I was just as shocked as you and I managed to say 'so it's a date?' and she told me maybe but then Ryan came back into it and I told her we are only friends while she's with Ryan so, I don't know maybe soon she'll break up with him" Alex finished and let out a deep breath

"just don't expect her to" Jodie said which put a damper on Alex's mood and Jodie noticed this "look, I'm not saying she won't it's just like what Seth said, she is Newport's princess and although her mum sounds cool because she has a bar, she's not, she's one of the head Newpsies." **(A/N not sure if I spelt that right but I'm sure you guys get what I'm talking about anyway**) "So if Marissa was to go with you, it would cause a lot of problems, and Marissa might not be willing to do that, since it would ruin her reputation and her family would be the biggest gossip in like ages for the Newpsie women and just Newport in general" Jodie finally finished just pointing out the reality of the situation to Alex before she got her hopes to high

"Ok, my mood was up here" Alex said signalling to above her head "and now it is down here she said signalling to her knees "let's go now" Alex said in a much less cheery tone than she had been 5 minutes before

"Sorry Alex" Jodie mumbled her apology

"Its fine, I was already kind of thinking it anyway" Alex said as she climbed into the car looking slightly crestfallen and Jodie started the engine

"Anyway what happened with you guys?" alex asked them

"Well I was forced to make a new friend in my class today, she's kind of talkative and doesn't shut up, but hot, and so it evens out" Jodie laughed and Alex shook her head at Jodie's perverted mind

"You know her name?" Alex asked knowing Jodie wouldn't have remembered it

"Well, I'm sure she told me, she just talks too much, so, I just don't pay attention" Jodie stated simply

"This is true" Seth added and Alex laughed

"So, we going to Seth's today?" Jodie asked inviting herself and Alex

"I cant" Alex said "mum wanted me home today because I didn't do any of the cleaning up around the house yesterday, and mum will be out tonight working her night shift. So she wants me home" Alex said "but you two feel free to hang out at Seth's without me"

"I might do that since no one's home at my house at the moment and I'm not so good at cooking, and there might be food at Seth's, right Seth?"

"Yeah, there should be" Seth said

"Good. Well, i'll drop you off first" Jodie said to Alex "since I'm going to Seth's after anyway" Jodie said as she continued on the way to Alex's house

"I guess, we'll see you tomorrow Alex" Seth said as Alex got out of Jodie's car

"Yeah, bye" Alex said as she waved to Seth and Jodie as they left her house and Alex walked up the path and into her house

**Ok, I hope it wasn't too short, I think I might start the next chapter on the next day as I've decided nothing exciting happens in that night Alex just cleans and does homework, so you didn't miss anything lol**

**Um I think I'm going to stick with Seth and summer in this one because I feel like it just suits the story better but if you guys are really wanting summer and Jodie I can do that too, it's just in this story I think summer and Seth is better, but I think in the other one I will probably end up having Jodie and summer **

**Ok I thought I would just tell you guys that so if you want to give me feedback on that idea you can**

**and also my updates will slow down now because i go back to school soon sad face the holidays will be over in a couple of days so i wont have as much time cause this year is a kind of important year but i should at least get 1 done per week hopefully two if I'm lucky so just don't think Ive decided not to finish it if i don't put stuff up for a few days. this is also the same for my other fic if any of you read it**

**So review my lovely readers**

**:)**


	8. Counting Down

**Ok so as I said in the last chapter the updates will slow down so yeah just telling you guys again and thanks for all of you who are reading and reviewing**

**Read and review **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **_

**Chapter 7**

Alex awoke the next morning knowing that tonight she would be going to the club with Marissa Jodie Seth and summer** (a/n ok I'm making it that school started on the Wednesday so it is now Friday, ok cool lo**l) so she jumped out of bed quickly and ate her breakfast as swiftly as she could without somehow dropping it on herself. Alex rushed around the house quietly as she knew her mother would be asleep now because of the night shift hours she had worked and once she was ready she waited out the front so that Jodie wouldn't need to honk her horn which could wake Alex's mum up and soon Jodie arrived at Alex's and Alex got into the car

"You're ready early" Jodie stated

"Yeah, I didn't want you waking mum up. So I got up earlier" Alex said truthfully

"So..." Jodie trailed off

"So...?" Alex asked in return

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Jodie asked

"Yeah. why wouldn't I be? were VIP's into a club, that's pretty cool" Alex stated

"And that's the only reason?" Jodie asked sceptically and rose an eyebrow at her friend "it has nothing to do with who invited us?" Jodie said as they pulled into Seth's driveway

"Of course it does" Alex answered "but like you said yesterday, she does have a reputation to keep so..." Alex trailed off

"So you're trying not to get your hopes up?" Jodie said as Seth got into the car

"Yeah, something like that." Alex said as Seth got comfortable in the back seat

"So, what aren't you getting your hopes up about?" Seth asked Alex but Jodie answered

"She's not getting her hopes up about her and Marissa" Jodie said and Seth nodded

"Should I not get my hopes up about summer and I then?" he asked seriously

"Probably a good idea" Jodie said "but I mean there will be alcohol there I guess..." Jodie said trying not to crumble all of Seth's spirit about tonight

"Ok..." Seth said sadly as they had a very quiet trip to school. Once they had gotten there the three of them got out of the car and went to their usual table and sat down

"So, what do you have first today?" Seth asked the two girls

"I have... English" Alex answered

"And I have science" Jodie said "you should know that we both had it yesterday"

"Right, wasn't really paying attention" Seth said and they continued to talk about their classes and the teachers until Marissa and summer came to sit down with them

"look, I don't want to be here" summer stated making sure that they all knew it wasn't her choice to sit with them "but for some reason she does" summer said looking at Marissa who had just sat down next to Alex who quickly stiffened up and moved further away from Marissa unsure as to what would happen if she didn't

"So about tonight, do you guys want a lift there... so that you don't get lost?" Marissa said adding the last bit as an after thought

"Coop!" summer exclaimed obviously not happy with her friends' decision to give the others a lift

"I – are you sure that's ok?" Alex asked hopefully

"Yeah, Ryan's going there with his team so the five of us will fit" Marissa said ignoring summers silent pleas to change her mind

"Ok. Cool" Alex said uncertainly as she had noticed summers disapproving look towards her friend "I guess I'll see you at my house then? Or do you want me to go to Seth's and we can meet at your house?"

"No its fine, I'll pick you up at your house, but I need your address" Marissa said as the bell went "I'll get it from you in art" Marissa said as Summer and Marissa began to walk off to class

"I guess I will see you two at our break" Alex stated as she walked off to her class

...

**Marissa's class**

"What was that?" summer asked her friend in incredulity as they sat down at their table

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked summer

"Asking them if they wanted a lift, and just talking to them in general" summer said with an appalled look

"Maybe you should try talking to them, they're not that bad. There actually pretty cool"

"And what's with you and that Alex girl?" summer said completely ignoring what Marissa had just said "you're around her a lot" summer said suspiciously "is she like going to become your new best friend? And I will just be left with all the others?"She finished as Marissa gave her an amused look

"No, she won't be my best friend and she won't replace you, so calm down" Marissa said

"Oh ok that's good then" summer said and she had a smile on her face again

"I think I might break up with Ryan" Marissa said suddenly which cause summer to gasp in shock

"What – no! You guys are like the best couple ever" summer said seriously

"I just- I don't think it's working out" Marissa said as her friend gave her a look to say 'are you crazy'

"Marissa!" summer exclaimed "what do you mean it's not working out?" and Marissa just shrugged unsure as to what to say to her friend

"I haven't broken up with him yet... I'm just thinking if I should or not. I mean there's a lot of stories about him and other girls, he says he's not but I don't know... maybe he is" Marissa said purposely neglecting to say anything about Alex

"But you have to be together, I mean you're in charge of all the events and he's the team captain. It's like the perfect match" summer paused "right?"

"I – I don't know anymore, it's probably nothing and by next week it will all be normal again" Marissa lied

"Yeah" summer agreed "and tonight is time to have fun so no thinking about this possible breaking up with Ryan situation, ok?"

"Yeah, ok sum" Marissa said and smiled as she pulled out her textbook and began to write down notes that the teacher had written on the board in silence and then proceeded to read over the chapter in the textbook that they had been told to read until the lesson finished and Marissa and summer got up

"Hey so I'll meet you at the break?" summer said and Marissa nodded as she walked off to her art class through the crowded halls of the school and when she got to her art room she sat down in her seat as the teacher walked out of the class to get some notes for the class and Marissa waited for Alex to arrive

"Hey" Marissa said as Alex walked in through the classroom door

"Hey Marissa" Alex said as she sat down in her usual seat "so with this thing tonight, you're sure it's ok for us to go with you?" Alex asked the girl and continued "I mean I was getting some vibes from your friend summer that said otherwise" Alex said half seriously

"yeah, its fine – summers just – I think summers just a little bit creped out by Seth sometimes" Marissa said

"Yeah, I might have to tell him to stop with the creep factor around her" Alex laughed lightly and Marissa shrugged

"So anyway, I kind of need your address for me to pick you up" Marissa said smiling sweetly

"And no ulterior motives for this?" Alex asked half jokingly

"There might be" Marissa said seductively but kept a straight face and Alex began to write down her address on a scrap piece of paper "and also your mobile number, you know just in case I get lot and need directions" Marissa said knowing that wasn't the only reason she wanted the other girls number

"Ulterior motives?" Alex asked while smirking as her confidence was beginning to grow around Marissa

"Definatly" Marissa said simply and Alex wrote her number underneath her address

"So what do we do at these club things?" Alex asked Marissa unsure as to what it would be like in Newport

"We hang out, we dance, we talk, we drink" Marissa said

"Won't your mum get in trouble for the whole underage drinking in her club?" Alex asked sceptically

"No, she's dating the guy pretty much in charge of this town so she's safe" Marissa said while rolling her eyes

"Lucky you then, I guess" Alex said and added "and this dancing you're talking about, I think I'll pass"

"What, I don't even get one dance? Even after I invited you?" Marissa asked faking hurt

"I think you're safer that way" Alex laughed at herself "I mean unless you enjoy not being able to feel your toes the next day..." Alex said trailing off

"Hmmm, well I suppose if you're _that_ bad..." Marissa said jokingly "but I think I want to try it before I pass that judgement, so you'll have to dance with me eventually"

"Right" Alex said "well if you end up injured you can't blame me because I have warned you"

"You two" their teacher called out to them "Marissa. Alex. Stop talking and start writing"

"yes, miss" the two girls said and slowly began writing down what their art teacher had written up on the board while the two girls had been too busy talking and continued to write for the last 15 minutes with little talking happening as their teacher continued to hover around them throughout the class making sure the two girls didn't get distracted

"Ok remember to read the chapter on post modernism for your homework over the weekend" their teacher said as the bell went and all the students got out of their seats and walked towards the door

"I guess I'll see you in history later then?" Marissa asked Alex

"Yeah, wouldn't miss all that interesting pharaoh stuff the teacher babbles on about" Alex said sarcastically to Marissa and Marissa laughed and they went on their separate ways to their friends

**Alex POV **

"Hey guys" Alex said as she came over with her tray of food

"Hey" Jodie and Seth both said together "so is it still good for Marissa to take us to the club?" Jodie asked Alex

"And is summer coming with us?" Seth quickly added before Alex got to her answer

"Yes, Marissa is still picking us up and summer is coming with us, but you" Alex said directing the comment at Seth "have to stop creeping her out if you want a chance with her... act normal or as normal as is possible for you" Alex finished

"Oh" was all Seth said and Jodie rolled her eyes at him and continued the conversation

"You want to crash at mine tonight?" Jodie asked them both "since no one is home at mine"

"Yeah sounds good" Alex said and Seth nodded in agreement

"Ok cool, is Marissa taking us back home?" Jodie asked Alex as she stole some of Seth's food

"Uh... I think so... I didn't ask. I guess I'll have to ask her in history later" Alex said simply and continued eating

"So, what else do you have planned for the weekend?" Jodie asked both Alex and Seth

"Well I have nothing planned" Seth said obviously hoping that either Alex or Jodie did

"I was thinking of going to the beach on Saturday" Alex said and Jodie quickly agreed

"Sounds good, we'll go there from my house since were already going to be there. So just bring your stuff over when Marissa picks me up, yeah?" Jodie said

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Seth commented while looking at summer across the room "do you think her and Marissa would come?" he asked sincerely

"Not if you ask" Jodie laughed "but maybe Alex could ask Marissa in history? Huh? Huh?" Jodie said as she nudged Alex and Seth looked pleadingly at her

"Alright, I'll ask her later in history" Alex said rolling her eyes at Seth "but if you freak summer out you only have yourself to blame" Alex said as the three of them got up as the bell went

"I guess I will see you after school" Jodie said to the two of them and they both waved to her as they left in different directions.

**Ok so I'm going to stop it there tell me what you think about me going to the Marissa PoV kind of thing I know it's not technically her point of view because it's from a third persons perspective but you get what I mean right? Anyway tell me if you liked it or not and if I should do more stuff like that or just stay with Alex the whole time**

**Anyway... um yeah review if you want and feedback is always good and thank you to all those who have reviewed my story already and I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	9. Counting Down Part 2

**Ok so I know this has taken a while but school is lame and so are exams... yet I was also distracted by getting all the seasons of Buffy and I just had to watch them... anyway I'm done now but I still have school and exams so hopefully I will have another one by next week**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 9 (it's kind of short though)**

**Chapter 9**

Alex had just finished her science class which had been one of the most boring lessons she had had as it was all about cells and something called mitosis, but as soon as that came up Alex tuned out and began to draw over her books

Alex was now sitting in her history class waiting for Marissa to come as it was only her and Ryan and Alex wasn't game enough to try to talk with him in case she somehow managed to insult him which would then mean almost all the sporting teams would be out to get her.

"Hey" Alex said as Marissa came over to the table and sat down

"Hey" Marissa said to both Alex and Ryan and sat down in between them

"Hi" Ryan said in reply to Marissa and then his friend from his team came over and the two boys began talking about their game next week

"So, um Jodie wanted me to ask you, are you taking us home to? Because otherwise we wouldn't really have a way to get home" Alex said

"Yeah that's fine" Marissa said

"Ok cool, were all going to Jodie's afterwards so you won't have to travel all over the place" Alex laughed lightly "oh and also, we were planning on going to the beach on Saturday, Jodie Seth and me, so do you want to come?" Alex asked and added "you can invite summer to; I mean I know she doesn't really like us and all that but it would mean a lot to Seth if she came" Alex said

"Yeah, sounds good. And summer would probably come if I said I was going to hang out with you cause she thinks I'm going to forget about her" Marissa laughed

"Ok cool, I mean not about the forgetting summer part – you get what I mean, right?" Alex said as she was handed a text book from their teacher

"Yeah I get you" Marissa said as she began flipping through her text book

"Ok read pages 70 – 74 and do the questions on page 75" their teacher said to the class and then walked out of the room

"So... this work is kind of lame" Marissa stated after reading the pages and answering three of the questions

"Yeah, agreed" Alex said and grabbed Marissa's book

"Hey!" Marissa exclaimed "what are you doing?" she asked the other girl

"Well... I actually haven't answered any or even read any of it. So I'm copying" Alex said while smiling

"What were you doing for the past 20 minutes?" Marissa asked Alex

"You mean besides nothing?" Alex said "please?" Alex said "I invited you to the beach" Alex said lamely

"Yeah, and not only am I letting you copy my answers, I also invited you to my mum's club... I think you owe me, if anything" Marissa stated playfully

"Yeah, true" Alex said as she began writing down the answers

"So what do I owe you?" Alex asked once she had finished writing down the answers and the bell went so they packed up

"So what do I owe you?" Alex asked grinning

"Hmmm" Marissa thought for a moment "I'll get back to you" she finished as Ryan came out of the classroom and placed his arm around Marissa

"You ready to go?" he asked Marissa

"Yeah" Marissa replied to Ryan and turned to Alex "and I'll see you later tonight. Be ready for say 7?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I'll see you then" Alex responded and the three of them separated ways and Alex walked to Jodie's car and waited for Seth and Jodie to arrive

"So, did you ask her, did you ask her?" Seth said as he rushed over to the car

"Yeah I did" Alex paused

"And what did she say?" Seth said not being able to wait and the three of them got into the car

"Well, Marissa said she will go and she's going to try to get summer to come, she's pretty sure she can get her to come to the beach" Alex told Seth

"Looks like you're in luck Seth" Jodie said as she drove out of the car park

"Yay, Alex you're the best" Seth said quickly drop me off at my house I have to get ready for tonight"

"Oh and she said to be ready for like 7" Alex added

"So we have like 4 hours to get ready Seth" Jodie said

"Yeah exactly, so get me home pronto" Seth said to Jodie seriously

"Ok..." Jodie said and they soon pulled up into Seth's drive way and he jumped out of the car

"See you guys tonight" he said before he rushed off into his house

"Ok... I worry for him sometimes" Jodie said jokingly as she pulled out of his drive way

"Yeah..." Alex said

"I guess I'm taking you to your house then?" Jodie asked

"Yeah, I have some other stuff I have to do before i get ready for tonight" Alex said and they were soon at Alex's house

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tonight, remember to bring your stuff to my house for tomorrow" Jodie said to Alex

"Yeah, see you tonight" Alex said as she shut the door of the car and walked into her house.

**Marissa's POV**

"Come on sum, it's the beach" Marissa said pleading for summer to come to the beach with her to hang out with Alex Jodie and Seth on Saturday

"No, I'm not going to go and hang out with Seth Cohen, it's like against nature or something" summer said dramatically

"But he likes you; why not just give him a chance to at least talk to you" Marissa said still trying to persuade her friend to come

"I did give him a chance, at his house and he talked about cheese and fatty foods and then somehow he was talking about comic books" summer said pulling a face

"Part of his charm?" Marissa said lamely as she was now running out of ideas

"No, I'm not going to the beach to hang out with Seth Cohen" summer said firmly

"Fine, then I will go by myself and hang out with Alex" Marissa said hoping this would get summer to go

"Oh no you won't" summer said "you're not hanging out with Alex unless I'm around" summer said

"Ok, if you say so" Marissa said trying not to sound to happy that her plan had worked

"So, which should I wear?" summer said focusing her attention on tonight's outing and held up two dresses "this? Or this?"

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 9 it's kind of short but I wanted to get something done rather than have you all wait another week. I started my exams this week so I'm only at school for like a few hours a day whooo :) lol anyway hopefully the next chapter won't take too long and will be longer**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and review if you wish**


	10. Stay Awake

**Chapter 10. ok so this is like a big thing for me because I never get past chapter 9 in my stories before I get bored but I'm enjoying writing this and the other one and the reviews help hint hint lol anyway ill continue with chapter 10**

After Alex did her chores she packed her things for Jodie's grabbing her bikini board shorts and a towel and began getting ready to go out which took about 45 minutes as she had to search through the whole house to find her favourite pair of jeans which Alex found in the ironing and then grabbed a shirt and a jacket and finished getting ready.

Once she was ready she sat down on the couch and began waiting for Marissa and summer to arrive

"So where's this thing at tonight" Alex heard her mum ask

"Um, my friends mums club. Newport Living or something like that" Alex said and she heard a car horn

"Does no one come to the door anymore?" Alex's mother asked rhetorically

"Nope, were all lazy" Alex said and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow mum" Alex said and began to walk out the door

"Ok, have fun Alex" her mum called out as Alex walked out the door and got into Marissa's car

"Hey" Marissa said as Alex got in

"Hey" Alex said "hi summer"

"Hey" summer said as Marissa pulled out of the drive way

"Um why didn't you pick Seth up before you came to get me, I mean he lives next door" Alex asked them

"Yeah, but he wasn't ready" summer joined in to the conversation "so he told us to go get you first, I said to Marissa that we should just 'accidently' forget to pick him up" summer paused "but she said it was mean, so were still picking him up" summer said sounding slightly irritated

And they pulled up into Seth's driveway and honked the horn and Seth came out carrying his bag for tomorrow

"Hey guys" Seth said as he got in the car and the three girls said hey and they drove off again

"So how do we get to Jodie's?" Marissa asked Alex

"Oh um follow this street and then turn right and it's the fifth house on the right" Alex told Marissa

"Ok cool" Marissa said

"So are you two both coming to the beach tomorrow" Seth asked

"Yeah we are, what time do you want us to meet you there?" Marissa asked

"Let's say about two because I think we will all need sleep" Alex said as they pulled up into Jodie's driveway and Marissa honked the horn and Alex and Seth got out of the car

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked them

"Have to drop our stuff off" Alex said as she walked towards the door

"Can we just drive off without them?" summer asked quietly enough so Alex or Seth wouldn't hear

After Alex and Seth had dropped their stuff off at Jodie's - Alex, Jodie and Seth all climbed into the car and Marissa pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards the club

"They're coming to the beach tomorrow" Seth whispered gleefully to Jodie and Jodie rolled her eyes

"So this thing tonight, there's drinking right?" Jodie asked

"Yeah, lots of drinking" summer said excitedly

"Good, that way I will be able to put up with you" Jodie said smirking

"Excuse me 'miss I have sex with girls', if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be even going tonight" summer said

"Actually, if it wasn't for Marissa, we wouldn't be going – you're a tag along too, just so you know" Jodie said turning her attention away from summer

"We should have left them at her house" summer said to Marissa

"I heard that" Jodie said as they continued to drive towards 'Newport Living'

"I don't care" summer said wanting to have the last word

"Fine" Jodie said

"Fine" summer also replied

"Ok... "Alex said stoping the conversation that could easily turn into an argument "so are we almost there?" Alex asked Marissa

"Yeah, it's just around the corner" Marissa said and they soon pulled up to a club that was surrounded by parked cars

"Guess its busy tonight" Alex said as she got out of the car

"No, not really" Marissa said "just a normal Friday night here" Marissa said and led them over to the entrance and cut into the front of the line

"Hey miss cooper" the bouncer said "they all with you?" he asked her

"Yeah, there all with me" Marissa replied

"All of them?" he said looking at Seth

"Yes, all of them" Marissa replied quickly "can we go in now?" she asked the bouncer

"Oh yeah, sure" he said and let them into the club

"Good thing your mum owns this place coop, or we would have been waiting out there all night" summer said and followed Marissa to the VIP section as did Alex, Jodie and Seth

"ok, well this is our place to come and relax when were not dancing and drinking although you can drink in here also, so do you guys want to come dance?" Marissa asked Alex, Jodie and Seth

"uh - not yet" Alex said and sat down on the lounge chair but the other two nodded which cause summer to get a very displeased look on her face and the four of them walked out onto the dance floor

Not long after the four of them had left Alex grabbed herself a drink and sat back I the VIP section and soon Ryan walked up and sat down next to Alex

"Hey" he greeted her

"Hey" Alex replied

"So you came with Marissa?" he asked Alex

"Yeah, her and summer" she replied

"Right, well keep away from her" Ryan said turning to look at Alex and he had an heated expression on his face as if he was ready to fight

"Ok, what the hell?" Alex asked "we're friends-" but she was cut off by Ryan

"No you're not, you hang out with Jodie so therefore I'm pretty sure your gay and I'm also pretty sure you're into my girlfriend" he said clenching his fists

"Ok, first off, just because I hang out with someone that is gay doesn't mean I am-" Alex was once again cut off

"But you are, aren't you?" he said as more of a statement then a question

"Yeah, I guess, but Marissa's not so just go and party with your team" Alex said getting angry with him and she stood up

"Fine, but remember what I said." Ryan said and paused for a moment "keep away from her" he said and shoved Alex back into the chair and he walked out and onto the dance floor

"Asshole" Alex mumbled to no one in particular and stayed seated.

15 minutes after that incident Marissa came in and sat down next to Alex

"You still owe me a dance" Marissa said to Alex

"Yeah... about that" Alex said and paused "I don't think that's a good idea" Alex said and Marissa rolled her eyes

"I know it's at my toes risks but come on" Marissa said getting up and grabbing Alex's hand in an attempt to get her to get up but Alex pulled her hands back

"Your boyfriend isn't too happy with me"

"What- why? How do you know?" Marissa asked

"Well he doesn't like me being around you and he told me to keep away" Alex said "so I think dancing wouldn't be what he was meaning when he told me to keep away"

"When did he say this?" Marissa asked

"About 20 minutes ago" Alex replied "his little speech was also accompanied by a warning shove into the chair" Alex said and Marissa got up

"Wait, where are you going?" Alex asked her

"To go break up with him" Marissa said and began to walk again but Alex quickly jumped up and stoped her

"ok, um I think that would mean him being more violent with me, so how about you wait till tomorrow when I'm not around" Alex asked hoping Marissa would listen " I mean I can take him... I just don't think I can take the whole football team on"

"Ok, fine" Marissa said "well I'm going to go back out there and dance with summer otherwise she might come up here and tell you to say away" Marissa laughed and walked back out and Alex sat down listening to the band playing their song

_Caught in a cold sweat  
Stuck splitting hairs  
I'm drinking too much I'm on my way to striking out  
Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone  
Watching and waiting they're yours for the taking  
But I still have my doubts_

And soon Jodie came in and sat next to Alex and began talking so Alex missed the rest of the song

"Marissa's getting kind of tipsy now... I think she went to go get more alcohol" Jodie said and Alex hoped Marissa would still remember their conversation

"anyway, I thought I'd come chill out in here since both summer and Seth keep talking to me about their problems and summer kept complaining about Seth being there" Jodie said "so why haven't you come out?"

"I'm not much for dancing" Alex said

"But Marissa's here" Jodie said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, I was thinking of going out there earlier but that thought was stopped when Ryan came over and had a chat with me" Alex said scathingly

"From the sounds of you, it wasn't a good conversation" Jodie said

"No not really, he doesn't want me to be around Marissa and then shoved me into the chair" Alex said

"Come on Alex, you can't be scared of him you've taken on worse guys" Jodie pointed out

"Yeah but they didn't have a football teams backing them up like he does" Alex also pointed out

"Ok, good point" Jodie said as Seth walked in

"Summer told me to come get you" he said talking very loudly "she doesn't want to be seen with just me" Seth said making a sad face

"Ok, I'm coming" Jodie said to Seth and then turned back to Alex "try and have fun" she said as she got up and followed Seth back out to the dance floor

Alex sighed and closed her eyes but jolted them open as she heard a voice call out

"Hey" Marissa said and began walking towards Alex

"Uh – hi" Alex said as Marissa came and sat on her lap with her legs around Alex's waist and Alex sat in shock for a moment as Marissa began sucking on her neck

"Uh – Marissa wh- what are you doing?" Alex asked as she pulled away and held the other girls shoulders to stop Marissa from continuing

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Marissa said seductively trying to continue but Alex still held her way

"Are you drunk?" Alex asked even though the answer was clear

"Maybe a little bit" Marissa said laughing

"Ok, we'll do you remember our conversation we had before" Alex said but Marissa just looked at her "about Ryan wanting to bash me up?"

"Oh yeah, but you can take him, you said so!" Marissa said loudly and laughed again

"Well what you're doing is probably going to get me bashed up by the whole football team" Alex stated so you have to get off Alex said even though part of her didn't want her to

"What about later?" Marissa asked

"What about later?" Alex asked back

"Can we do this later, when we're not here?" Marissa asked

"Maybe when you're not dunk and we've talked about this" Alex said "and you still have to get up" Alex said who began to stand up while helping Marissa up

"You have really beautiful eyes" Marissa said and leaned on Alex's shoulder

"Ok, you have to lie down" Alex said and she lead her over to the lounge and laid her on the side and Marissa began lifting Alex's shirt up but Alex pulled in back down

"Seriously Marissa not now..." but Marissa was now passed out and Alex grabbed her phone end texted Jodie hoping she would get it

**Hey we have a problem. Marissa's passed out so can you get summer and Seth to come up 2 the VIP room now?**

And within 5 minutes the three of them were up in the room and summer rushed in and leant over the couch that Marissa was laying down on

"Oh my god, coop, are you alive? Coop?" summer asked and Jodie laughed

"yeah, she'll be fine we just have to get her out to the car and home" Alex said as she watched summer grab Marissa's hand and then drop it over and over watching it as if it was an amazing show and then proceeded to shake Marissa

"Come on coop, you can't be dead, we still have all those school functions we have to go to and organise, not to mention prom!" summer exclaimed

"Ok, stop shaking her now" Seth said and led her over to another chair

"Is she drunk too?" Alex asked Jodie who laughed

"I can't tell... she's like that all the time in class so..." Jodie said trailing off

"Ok, you go with summer and go to the car and me and Seth will take Marissa" Alex finished and suddenly summer spoke up again

"Oh my god!" summer exclaimed "it's like a movie and Alex is like the hero of the story" summer laughed and then followed Jodie out of the room as Alex and Seth got Marissa standing up and carried her like they do with injured sports stars when they injure an ankle except this was harder as Marissa was out cold. But they eventually got out to the car and got her into the back seat and the rest climbed into the car with Jodie driving

"Ok so we take summer and Marissa back to Marissa's house-" Alex said but was cut off by summer

"We can't do that. Even though Julie is ok with underage drinking she's not going to be too pleased about this and we can't go to mine because my dad will be so angry" summer said

"Fine" Alex said "Jodie..." she trailed off

"Yeah, I guess they can stay at mine for tonight" Jodie replied to Alex

"Yay for Jodie!" summer said loudly

"Yeah, yay for Jodie" Seth said trying to impress summer

"Shut up Cohen" summer said

"Ok shutting up now" and Seth stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to Jodie's and soon they arrived at Jodie's and they got Marissa out of the car and brought her inside

"So where am I staying, cause I'm not sleeping on the couch" summer said looking at the couch as if it was something disgusting

"Ok fine you stay in Jodie's room and Marissa can take the other room and I'll make sure she is ok" Alex said and turned to Seth "you don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?"

"No its fine" Seth said and Jodie grabbed some spare blankets for him

"So why can't I look after Marissa?" summer said seriously

"Because we think it's possible that your drunk and we need a sober person looking after Marissa now" Jodie said

"oh... ok" summer said slightly sad "well I'm going to go to bed now since Marissa ruined the whole partying idea of the night" summer said and went to walk off to go to bed but wasn't sure which room she was sleeping in and turned around to face Jodie

"Um... I don't know where your room is" summer said and Jodie sighed

"I guess I might as well go to bed anyway" Jodie said "goodnight Alex" and Jodie began to walk over to summer

"You had better be sleeping on the floor" summer stated

"Wait – what it's my bed" Jodie informed summer "either you sleep on the floor or we both sleep on the bed, your choice" Jodie said and they walked into Jodie's room

"So let's get Marissa onto the bed" Alex said and her and Seth carried Marissa over to the room and placed her on the bed

"So are you going to be fine with her?" Seth asked Alex

"Yeah, I'll just stay here and hope she wakes up soon, then she can go back to sleep" Alex said and she sat down on the chair near the desk in the room

"Ok good cause I'm pretty tired from all that dancing so I'm going to go catch some z's" Seth said "I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok goodnight Seth" Alex said as Seth walked out of the room and closed the door behind him

**Ok end chapter 10**

**Ha-ha that's awesome I actually finished a chapter 10 of a story lol thanks to your guys feedback **

**:D claps for my reviewers**

**So yeah reviews are good motivators and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Ps the song lyric used is from "Stay Awake (dreams only last for a night) – by all time low. A very awesome band... or at least I think they are **


	11. The Beach

**Ok chapter 11 now yay. Um tell me if you want sether or sodie to happen in this story in your reviews or any other ideas you have for what should happen**

**also i just got season 4 og house yesterday :D im so happy lol i love house and its even better now olivia wilde is in it lol so yeah... anyway...**

**Ok now I'll continue with chapter 11**

Alex stayed awake in the chair waiting for Marissa to wake up. Alex had began getting sleepy so she put her arm on the table and held her head up with her hand and closed her eyes for what only seemed like minutes

"Hey" Marissa said quietly trying to get Alex's attention

"Hey" she repeated louder and this time Alex jolted awake

"Hey" Alex said and quickly rubbed her eyes "how are you?"

"Hmm, apart from the headache I'm alright" Marissa said and smiled "uh where are we though?" Marissa asked looking around the room and didn't recognise anything

"Were at Jodie's place, summers here too but she's in the other room with Jodie, we think she was a bit drunk, but we weren't sure because Jodie said she's like that most of the time anyway" Alex said "so how much did you drink?" Alex asked curiously

"To tell you the truth I can't really remember" Marissa said

"Oh" Alex said slightly disappointed "so I guess you don't remember much of last night then?" she asked

"No, I remember last night, I just didn't really count how much I drank" Marissa said smiling

"Oh so you remember-" Alex started but was cut off

"Yeah" Marissa laughed "I remember, I'm sorry about that, I could have got you beaten up..." Marissa said trailing off

"Doesn't matter now, so do you want anything for the headache?" Alex asked and went to get up

"No its fine, can you just lay here with me?" Marissa said

"I – yeah I guess I can do that" Alex said and she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arm around Marissa "this good?" Alex asked quietly

"Yeah, thank you" Marissa said

"No problem" Alex replied and the two drifted off to sleep

The next morning the two girls were in much the same position when Alex woke up and she lifted her head to look at the time – it read 2.15pm and Alex put her head back down wanting this moment to last forever but knew she would have to wake Marissa up soon so that she could tell her mum she was safe

"Hey, Marissa" Alex whispered in Marissa ear and she slowly woke up

"Hey" Marissa said and smiled

"So, how's the head feeling today?" Alex asked

"Better" Marissa said simply

"I think you should call your mum, you know to let her know your ok" Alex said

"Yeah, I guess" Marissa said not wanting to leave the warm embrace she was in but then Alex removed her arm from Marissa to let her up. Marissa eventually got up and grabbed her phone and began dialling her mums phone

"Hey mum" Marissa said

"Hey, Marissa where are you?" Julie asked her

"I'm at a friend's house I crashed here last night, and were going to go to the beach today so I'll swing by and grab some things in about 20 minutes" Marissa said

"Ok well I'm just about to leave, I have to go to a meeting, and also Ryan came over, he didn't know where you had gone, so I told him you must have stayed at a friend's" Julie said and Marissa had a slightly worried look on her face which Alex noted and she mouthed 'what?' to Marissa but Marissa just waved her hand at her to tell her she would tell her later

"Ok, well thanks mum, I guess I will see you later tonight" Marissa said and hung up

"So, what was the face for?" Alex asked as soon as Marissa was off the phone

"Ryan stopped by my house last night and wanted to know if I was home but my mum told him I wasn't so I must be at a friend's house" Marissa paused

"Oh..." Alex said looking blankly at Marissa

"Yeah, oh, so now he's probably angrier at you then before" Marissa stated

"This is probably true" Alex said "well I guess by the end of Monday at school I'm going to be pretty sore"

"So, I'm guessing breaking up with him on Monday probably isn't a good idea?" Marissa asked

"I don't know. Do you want to break up with him?" Alex asked not wanting to pressure Marissa into anything

"I think so, I mean I like you a lot and I want to be with you, but I'm scared – what if all my friends hate me and then my mum kicks me out and then I have to drop out of school and I become a bum and-" Marissa said but was cut off

"Ok, now you're rambling, but it's fine with me, we can stay friends until you decide what you want" Alex said "maybe you should talk to summer about it, she is your best friend right?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Marissa said "I guess she would be a good place to start"

"also, if you are going to break up with Ryan, do it on Monday, that way I only get beat up once" Alex said smiling "so you want to go get your stuff from your place?"

"Yeah sounds good" Marissa said

"Ok well, hopefully summer is already up" Alex said and they walked out of the room and the other three were already up and were playstation or Jodie and Seth were playing playstation while summer was complaining about being bored

"Oh thank god" summer said and came quickly over to Marissa "can we go now, they're busy decapitating each other in the game, and it's kind of gross" summer said pulling a face

"Yeah well go get our stuff and then we can come back and go down to the beach" Marissa said

"What we're still going to the beach with them?" summer asked dejectedly

"Yes, well I am you don't have to, we can leave you at your house-" Marissa said but summer quickly spoke up

"No – no its fine. Yay beach" summer said with fake enthusiasm and Alex raised her eyebrow at her

"What?" summer asked Alex defensively

"Nothing" Alex said trying to stop herself from laughing

"So you ready to go summer?" Marissa asked and then turned to Alex "you want to come as well?"

"Why not, I won't get a go on the game while there playing anyway" Alex said smiling "I'll be back soon guys, get ready for the beach" Alex said and heard two mumbled responses before her Marissa and summer left Jodie's house once they were out the door summer rushed over to Marissa's car so she could get the front seat so that Alex would have to sit in the back and Alex looked to Marissa for an explanation

"Later" was all Marissa said and the three of them got in the car and drove off towards summer's house first

"So Coop" summer said "have you decided what to do about you and Ryan?" she asked Marissa

"I thought you told me not to think about it last night?" Marissa said confused with her friend

"Yes, but I assumed you would have thought about it anyway, so have you decided?" summer asked again

"Yeah, I'm going to break up with him on Monday" Marissa said and her friend once again had a look of shock on her face but then covered it up

"Good, because I think I saw him with some girls last night and he's kind of 'grr' isn't he?" summer said making sure Marissa knew she was on her side

"ok, well were at your house now, so do you need us to come with you?"marissa asked

"No I'lll be down in about 5 minutes" summer said and rushed off to grab her things

"So you're defiantly breaking up with him?" Alex asked hopefully

"Yeah, well, he's kind of an ass anyway" Marissa said and Alex looked at her quizzically

"Then why are you going out with him?" Alex asked

"Because, my mum thinks 'he's a nice boy with a rich family' so therefore it's kind of expected that I date him or someone like him" Marissa said

"Oh, so then for your mum to be happy it would have to be a him?" Alex asked disappointed

"Yeah, I like you, really I do, but if we do start dating it's going to have to be on the down low like we can't tell people, except I mean, I suppose Seth and Jodie could no but-" Alex cut Marissa off

"I only really talk to them anyway, but it's ok I get it, I'm not going to push you into anything until you're ok with it, and also summers coming now, so it might be a good idea if we don't talk about this, since you don't want her to know yet I guess." Alex paused "and I don't know whether I want to be there when you tell her in case she goes all psycho on me and I end up beaten up before Monday" Alex laughed "but seriously, we don't have to do anything until you want to" Alex said

"Thanks" Marissa said sincerely and then summer got back into the car and they drove to Marissa's house where Marissa grabbed her things and they left to go back to Jodie's to get Seth and Jodie

"I don't get why you hang out with them" summer said and Alex thought this question was directed at Marissa but it was actually at Alex

"Hello Alex" summer said while waving her hand in front of her face

"That was to me? Uh, I hang out with them because there my friends" Alex said unsure of what summer wanted

"Yeah, but I mean you could be like the badass of the school if you wanted, I mean you have the look and your kind of quiet, so anyway what I'm saying is why be friends with them?" summer finished

"Uh, cause there pretty awesome, you just don't give either of them the time of day to get to know them" Alex said defending her friends

"Alright, if you say so..." summer said rolling her eyes

"ok well I'm going to go get them and get changed so I'll be back in like 5" Alex said and walked off into Jodie's house.

After getting ready the three of them came out dressed in their swimmers and got into the back seat of Marissa's car and they drove off towards the beach

"So" Alex said as they got out of the car "what are we going to do?" she asked the rest of them

"Well I'm happy with just lying on the beach and tanning" summer said who grabbed her towel and placed it on the sand and laid down on it

"What about you?" Alex asked Marissa

"I'm going to have to say the same as summer" Marissa said apologetically

"Ok, you two ok two, are we going out in the water?" Alex asked Seth and Jodie and they nodded

"Ok, race to the water?"Seth asked and they all sprinted off towards the water

"you know what coop, I can't believe you passed out on me last night, if you didn't pass out we could have gone home and then came here bout now we pretty much spend a whole 24 hours with them almost" summer said

"Well I didn't mean to pass out, besides I like them, Alex is right you just don't give them the time of day" Marissa said who was now watching Alex having a water fight with Seth and Jodie

"Hello!" summer exclaimed throwing sand on her friend "eww I can't believe you made me actually pick up the sand" summer said making a disgusted face "I have been trying to get your attention for like the past 5minutes" summer said slightly exaggerating "please don't tell me you have a thing for Cohen, cause that would be like, eww" summer exclaimed again

"What?" Marissa asked trying to keep up with summer

"You were just staring over there in the direction of those three-" summer said but was cut off

"I was just watching them, it looks kind of fun" Marissa said and smiled

"Right, and I'm harry potter, anyway it looks like there finished" summer said and the three of them came over and sat down with summer and Marissa and Marissa couldn't help but stare at Alex as the beads of water rested on her body. Alex noticed this and smirked but then put her shirt back on which cause Marissa to make a disappointed face which quickly turned into a shocked and worried face as she saw that Ryan was coming over and had 5 of his friends with him

"uh, don't look now, but Ryan's here" Marissa said to Alex who quickly turned around and stood up wanting to make sure that Ryan couldn't get an easy shot it and Seth, Jodie and Marissa all stood up and formed around Alex waiting for Ryan to come over but summer stood up and watched clueless as to what was going on

"So, you didn't listen did you?" Ryan said rather than asking and Alex didn't say anything but stood her ground as Ryan moved in closer

"Now, normally I don't hit girls, I'll make an exception for you" Ryan said who began to lift his hand up to punch Alex but stopped when Marissa called out

"Wait – Ryan, I need to tell you something" Marissa said "I think we should break up" and Ryan looked at her shocked for a second but gain his composure

"Is it because of her" Ryan said glancing at Alex

"No," Marissa lied "honestly, it's because I've realised what an ass you are" Marissa paused "so were done – over finished, however you want to phrase it" Marissa said but this angered Ryan more and he turned his attention back to Alex

"Just because she says it's not because of you doesn't mean I can't beat on you for being gay" Ryan said and shoved Alex and the other guys moved in and grabbed Seth, Jodie, Marissa and summer and the last guy came over to help Ryan with Alex

**End chapter**

**Ok so it's kind of a cliff hanger but I need stuff for other chapters' haha**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to some reviews**

**And remember tell me if you want sodie or sether in this story when you post your reviews and any other ideas you have**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter I'm glad you liked it**

**:D**


	12. This One's A Cheap Shot

**Ok so tomorrow I go back to school because my exams are over so 'ill have less time to write so expect the updates to slow down**

**Anyway thanks again for the reviews and on with the chapter**

**Chapter 12 this one's a cheap shot**

"Whoa, ok Ryan can we not just you know talk about this?" Alex said hoping that he wouldn't come any closer and Ryan stoped for a moment

"I think we tried the talking last night, before you drove off with _my_ girlfriend" Ryan said angrily

"Well actually, it wasn't talking it was threatening" Alex stated "and also she's not _your_ girlfriend, she just broke up with you" Alex stated which caused Ryan to anger more

"Well, maybe after this she will change her mind" Ryan stated and Alex looked at him raising her eyebrow

"You think she will change her mind about you being an ass because you beat me up? Oh yeah, that's some good logic" Alex stated sarcastically

"Well even if she doesn't change her mind, at least I will feel better after it" Ryan stated and began moving closer to Alex and was followed by his friend

"What you can't take me on by yourself?" Alex asked

"I could..." Ryan paused for a moment "but this way is quicker, I don't want to waste too much time on you"

"Well why waste any time at all, you could just leave" Alex stated trying to get herself some time

"Well I'm already here, so I might as well do what I came here to do" he said to Alex who was looking back and forth between Ryan and his friend as his friend had moved around to the side of Alex

"You're really going to do this?" Alex asked

"Yeah I think I am" Ryan said and smirked

"Then I guess I'm really going to do this" Alex said and then took a swing at Ryan which collided with his face and he stumbled back but then hit Alex back and connected with her nose and was soon joined by Ryan and Alex tried to fend them both off and shoved Ryan's friend away. Jodie, Seth and Marissa were now all struggling and trying to get away from the guy that were holding them but it was useless as they were far too big for any of them to get away from. Summer just stood there with a confused face as if she was thinking very hard about something

Alex got another punch in and now both Ryan and Alex were bleeding out of some part of their face, but Alex looked worse for wear.

Ryan's friends came in again and caught Alex off guard and hit her in the back of the head with his fist and she fell to the ground and tried to get back up but was kicked in the ribs by Ryan a couple of 

times and she just laid on the ground in pain listening to Marissa, Seth and Jodie all yelling in anger and frustration at not being able to do anything

"Get her up" Ryan stated "and hold her still" Ryan told his friend who did as he was told and grabbed Alex by the arms and dragged her up and held her still as Ryan moved in again to talk to Alex

"This is what you get when you come and mess things up on my turf" he said angrily to Alex who looked up at him in contempt and spat at him as she could do very little at the moment as she was too sore to do anything and had her arms being held back by Ryan's friend

"I was thinking of letting you go now, but since you did that... I think I might have a bit more fun" Ryan said and hit her again in the face splitting her lip even more and blood came rushing out

Ryan got another few shots in before the guy holding Alex spoke up

"Ryan man, I think you should stop, I think she's beaten enough!" he said as Ryan hit her again

"Alright, I spent more time here than she's worth anyway Ryan said but before leaving punched Alex in the gut and the other guy let go of her and she fell to the ground in pain

"Like I said, that's what you get for messing with things on my turf" Ryan said as he spat on her and then instructed the rest of his team to let the others go and they left the scene as Marissa, Jodie and Seth all ran over to Alex

"Wait, did he just say Alex is gay?" summer asked still standing with the same confused look on her face

"I really don't think that's the most important thing right now!" Jodie said angrily and then turned her attention back to Alex

"Hey, Alex." Marissa said trying to get a response from her

"Yeah..." Alex said groggily

"I think we need to get you to a hospital" Marissa stated while wiping some of the blood off Alex's face with her shirt as Marissa was still in her bikini

"No, uh I'm fine" Alex said while coughing

"You're not fine you're covered in blood and he probably broke something" Marissa stated

"Yeah, Alex you really need to get to the hospital" Jodie said supporting Marissa's argument

"Can't you just leave me here on the beach for a while, it doesn't hurt that much if I stay completely still" Alex said

"The tides going to come in soon" Seth said "so I think we should move you off the beach as soon as we can" he stated

"Fine" Alex sighed "but I don't think I'll be getting up by myself anytime soon" Alex said hinting that they would have to get her up

"Right, but first we need to figure out how you're going to fit in the car, because he probably broke a rib or something so you probably can't sit in the car" Seth stated and Alex coughed again and winced in pain

"Doesn't Luke live nearby?" Jodie asked Seth

"Well yeah, he lives like a five minute walk from her, but I don't get how that would-"Seth began but was cut off

"Well you and summer can go visit him and ask him to drive you to the hospital and me and Marissa can take Alex to the hospital and we will meet you there that way she can lay in the back of the car" Jodie stated

"Oh ok" Seth said and he got up but summer just looked at Marissa

"Summer, please?" Marissa asked pleadingly "in case you haven't noticed Alex is kind of in pain and we need the room"

"Fine" summer replied and moved over to follow Seth "you owe me!" summer called out and walked off with Seth towards Luke's house

"So are you ready to get up?" Jodie asked Alex

"Yeah" Alex said while wiping the blood still coming from her lip and them Marissa and Jodie hoisted Alex up onto her feet and then took her towards the car

"Do you want to drive?" Marissa asked

"You trust me with your car?" Jodie asked

"I guess so; you do have a car of your own so..." Marissa said trailing off

"Ok yeah, I'll drive you sit in the back with Alex" Jodie said as they opened the back door and slowly laid Alex down in the back and Marissa lifted Alex's head up so she could get in and then placed her head back down on her lap

"Well apart from the pain I'm in, this isn't half bad" Alex stated to Marissa as Jodie got into the car

"How is she doing?" Jodie asked Marissa

"I think she's ok, well ok as far as being in a lot of pain goes anyway" Marissa said

"Try to keep her conscious if you can" Jodie said as they began to drive off towards the hospital and Marissa kept asking Alex questions to keep her awake until they got to the hospital

"Ok, let's get her out" Jodie said and she got out of the car and walked over to Marissa's door to help her get Alex out of the car and then they walked her up to the hospital entrance and Alex was immediately noticed by one of the staff

"What happened?" the man said as he came rushing over

"Does it matter?" Alex asked the man

"I suppose not" the man said "we need to get her checked out check for broken bones and internal bleeding she looks pretty badly injured" he said to the other staff members who came over and got Alex onto a bed and carried her off down the hall. Jodie and Marissa went to follow but they were stopped by the man

"It's probably best if you wait out here for now, we'll tell you when we find anything out" the doctor said and walked off in a hurry in the same direction as the others

"Your boyfriend is crazy" Jodie said darkly

"Ex boyfriend" Marissa said

"Whatever" Jodie said "Alex is messed up in there because of your ex boyfriend" Jodie stated

"Yeah, I know" Marissa said sadly and Seth and summer came through the doors with Luke who had brought them to the hospital

"How is she?" Seth asked as he sat down next to Jodie

"We don't know yet, they told us they would tell us once they found out exactly how badly injured she is" Jodie said

"And Alex is really gay?" summer asked out of nowhere

"yes, summer" Marissa sighed "why, does it bother you?" Marissa asked trying to see if summer would freak out if Marissa told her that she liked Alex

"No" summer said her voice sounding a little strained in the answer "just I – she – I didn't think she was" summer finished

"Yeah, that sounded believable" Jodie muttered under her breath and Marissa sighed

_This is going to be difficult_ Marissa thought to herself but noticed that the doctor was coming towards them and they all stood up to hear what he had to say

"well, it's actually good news" the doctor said and they all sighed with relief "we thought she would have more injuries other than just severe bruising but that looks like all that has happened is a lot of severe bruising mostly to the ribs and face but it should go down within a week or two" he said "you can visit her now if you want she's in room 215 its down the hall and then you turn left and it's on the left hand side" the doctor said before he left in the opposite direction

"I think we should go in one at a time" Seth said "you know too much at one time might injure her brain or something" Seth said and then continued "so Jodie you can go first, then you can go if you want" he said to Marissa

"No you go after Jodie" Marissa said out of politeness even though she wanted to go in

"Ok" Seth said as Jodie entered Alex's room

"Hey" Jodie said and sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed "he got you pretty good" Jodie stated looking at the bruises and cuts on Alex's face

"Yeah, well at least there are no broken bones, just a lot of pain from the bruises" Alex stated

"This is what happens when you fall for Newport's princess" Jodie stated

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said in a bored tone "besides she broke up with Ryan so that's a step in the right direction"

"Yeah, that worked out well for you didn't it" Jodie said pointing at Alex laying in the hospital bed

"I didn't say it would be an easy path..." Alex said "but it's a step forward" Alex stated

"So, your mums not going to be pleased, I thought she brought you hear to get you away from the violent fighting scene you got yourself into in L.A" Jodie said

"Hmm" Alex thought for a moment "do you think she would believe me if I said I fell down some stairs?" and Jodie looked at her with an amused look

"Yeah because stairs leave bruises that look like the shape of a fist" Jodie laughed "anyway I think Seth would want to come in now, so I'll see you later" Jodie said as she left the room and Seth then entered

"Wow your purple" Seth said as he entered

"I am not purple... I have purple patches" Alex said indignantly

"Ok, fine you're not purple" Seth said "how are you feeling anyway?" Seth asked concerned

"Well at the moment I'm on morphine so I can't really feel too much pain" Alex stated which is probably good if it's as bad as you say it looks" Alex said laughing a little

"I would have ran if I was you" Seth said

"Probably would have ended up the same way anyway, he plays football he would have caught me" Alex stated

"That was one of the most eventful days at the beach I've ever had" Seth stated

"yeah, me too" Alex stated " I think from now on if I see a group of guys come onto the beach ill just leave" Alex smiled "when do you think they will let me go home?" Alex asked Seth

"Not sure, I could try to find out" Seth said helpfully

"Yeah, that would be good" Alex said and Seth left the room and told Marissa that she could go in

"I'm sorry" Marissa stated standing at the door

"What for?" Alex said

"Um, have you got amnesia – do you not remember getting beaten up at the beach" Marissa stated and slowly moved towards the chair

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you weren't the one that did it, I think if you did I wouldn't be bruised" Alex said and laughed

"yeah, I suppose, I'm just sorry for getting you involved in the drama that I call my life" Marissa said

"Eh" Alex said and shrugged it off "but one question" Alex said and paused for a moment "why did you break up with him then

"Well you said you only wanted to get beaten up once so I thought get it over and done with" Marissa said quietly

"Oh... I probably should have told you that was only when I thought it would be at school because teachers and other students would be there" Alex said and Marissa made an apologetic face "but it's been a while since I've had this happen to me" Alex said "I kind of missed it" Alex said trying to make Marissa smile but Marissa just looked at her as if she was crazy

"You're kidding right" Marissa stated

"Yeah, I'm kidding, but you breaking up with Ryan was worth it" Alex said and smiled and there was a pause

"I think summer is having a freaking out moment in her head because you're gay" Marissa said

"Technically, I'm bisexual" Alex said "but it doesn't really worry me with what people label me"

"Yeah, well summers having a freak-out in her mind about you being into girls so I think she's going to freak-out more if I tell her" Marissa said sadly "I want to be with you, but I'm not ready to come out and tell summer and if I can't do that I won't be able to tell other people-"Marissa said

"We don't have to have this conversation again" Alex said "I understand and its fine" Alex stated

"I wasn't finished yet" Marissa said "what if" Marissa paused for a moment "ok, what if we do this whole dating thing but not have people know... yet" Marissa added looking at Alex's slightly disapproving face

"Marissa" Alex sighed but was cut off before she could say anything

"No hear me out" Marissa said and then continued "ok, I've never done this before – this whole dating a girl thing, so I want to find out what I'm in for before I start waving around a gay pride flag" Marissa stated and Alex smiled at the last comment

"I don't go around waving a flag either" Alex stated

"It was figurative – there wasn't an actual flag involved – oh never mind about the flag" Marissa said

"I get what you're saying... "Alex said and trailed off

"I'm thinking there is a but coming at the end of your sentence" Marissa said

"Uh- kind of it's just, I don't want to be your secret forever or just a game or experiment for you" Alex stated "and I can't believe were having this conversation while I look like this" Alex said

"You don't look that bad... just a bit purple and the cuts suit you" Marissa said mockingly

"Thanks..." Alex said sarcastically

"So can we? Do the dating without people knowing yet" Marissa asked Alex

"So... secret dating?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows

"I guess that's the gist of it" Marissa said looking hopeful as Alex thought it over

"Ok" Alex said after thinking it over

"Really?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, but I get to tell Jodie and Seth" Alex said

"Ok I can live with that" Marissa said and smiled

"So..." Alex said "do you know if I'm allowed to leave tonight?"

"I don't know, I could go find out" Marissa said

"Just go ask Seth he was supposed to ask" Marissa said and Marissa got up and walked out to Seth

"So did you find when she can leave" Marissa asked Seth

"yeah, he said she can leave tonight as long as she signs the release forms and comes back in a couple of days to make sure that's she is ok" Seth told Marissa "do you want to give her the forms to sign?"

"Yeah, do you have a pen?" Marissa asked him and she shook his head but went and got one from reception

"Here you go" Seth said and handed the pen to Marissa

"Thanks" Marissa said and went back into Alex's room and sat down in the chair again

"so, they said you can leave tonight as long as you sign these" Marissa said and handed Alex the papers "and also you have to come back in a couple of days for a check up" and Alex looked at her with an exasperated expression

"That sucks" Alex said simply as she began signing the papers

"so let's go" Alex said once she finished signing all the papers and slowly got out of the bed as she was still in some pain and she walked towards the bathroom in the room

"Hey, can you pass me my clothes?" Alex said from the door of the bathroom and Marissa brought them over to Alex and Alex got changed taking about 5 minutes

"You took a while..." Marissa stated

"Yeah, kind of hurts getting changed" Alex stated but smiled

"You're weird" Marissa said playfully

"Hmm" Alex agreed they then walked out to the reception and handed the papers in

"ok, miss Kelly, you need to take these pills one, three times a day to help with the pain if it's that bad you can take one, four times a day but only if it is necessary" the lady at reception said and handed the pills to Alex and they all walked out to the car and then Marissa dropped summer off at her house and continued Jodie's house

"I guess I won't see you tomorrow at school" Jodie said as she got out of the car

"No... I don't think so" Alex said

"Ok, I guess I'll see you whenever then" Jodie said and shut the back door of the car and Marissa drove off to Alex's house

"Uh... I guess I'll see you later sometime then" Marissa said unsure of whether to kiss Alex or not as she wasn't sure what to do in this situation so she settled for kissing Alex on the cheek

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Alex said and got out of the car with a smile on her face and went inside her house as Marissa drove off.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 12 so tell me what you think**

**And remember to review and tell me if you want sodie or sether**


	13. I'll Be Ok

**Ok so chapter 13 ha-ha I'm pretty happy cause I did pretty good in my English exam even though I didn't really study cause I'm too lazy lol ha-ha anyways I suppose you want to read the chapter rather than this so onwards!**

Alex walked inside the door and was greeted by her mum

"Hey Alex did you want and food- what happened to you?" her mother asked shocked and quickly coming over protectively looking at the bruises and cuts "and why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh some guy and his friends, they – well they don't like me being around certain people so you know they came down to the beach and attacked me" Alex said and saw her mum anger "its fine a week or so I'll be good as new I mean I'm not in much pain now... but maybe that's the meds" Alex said smiling at her mum

"So why didn't you tell me?" Alex's mother asked concerned

"Didn't want to worry you, it wasn't that serious, there's been worse" Alex said and her mum nodded remembering L.A "and I had about six other people with me so the hospital might not want to many people in anyway"

"This isn't going to turn out like L.A and we have to move again is it? Because if it is I would prefer to know now" she said to Alex sadly

"No... I don't want to leave her so it won't turn out like L.A" Alex paused "or I hope it won't, the guy is kind of an ass and really doesn't like me" Alex stated

"Why, what could you have done in the short space of time that you have been here?" Alex mum asked exasperatedly

"Like I said he doesn't like me around his friends and yeah" Alex said not wanting to go into detail

"Well why don't you just stop hanging around these people - ?" Alex's mum began but was cut of

"Its person and she probably wouldn't let me do that anyway" Alex said happily and Alex's mum sighed

"well I was planning on going away on a business thing and visit some family while I'm there but if you want I can cancel and stay here" Alex's mum said sincerely

"No its fine, I got enough friends to look after me" Alex said

"Maybe you should get some to stay here, just to make sure nothing goes wrong" Alex's mum said and Alex nodded

"Yeah, I might do that" Alex said "I should probably go to sleep, I'm kind of beat after today's events" Alex said lightly "what time are you leaving?" Alex asked

"About 5 in the morning so I don't think you will be up then so I won't see you for like a week, but I'll ring you to keep a check on you and make sure you're still ok" she said and gave Alex a hug

"Ok now normally this would be fine but I'm kind of bruised all over, and even though the medication helps with the pain it's not that good" Alex said smiling

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Alex's mum said genuinely "it's just I won't see you for a week"

"its fine mum" Alex said "but we should probably both get to bed since you have to leave for work early and I just need sleep" Alex said and walked to wards her room "have fun on the business trip" Alex said as she walked to her room and then shut the door behind her and then climbed into her bed and began to drift off to sleep but was disturbed by her phone ringing and she looked at it before answering to see who was calling

_Jodie _Alex read to herself

_Trust her to call when I want some sleep_ Alex thought as she answered the phone

"Hey" Alex answered into the phone

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jodie asked

"About the same as I was an hour ago when you saw me" Alex said

"Oh, was your mum around when you got in?" Jodie asked Alex with interest

"Yeah, she was" Alex replied

"What did she say about your bruises and cuts?" Jodie questioned

"Asked if it was going to be like L.A" Alex said as she rolled over onto her left side

"Is it?" Jodie curiously

"No, well I hope not, because I don't want to move from here" Alex said honestly

"Because of Marissa?" Jodie asked but was already sure of what the answer would be

"Well yeah, but also you and Seth" Alex said truthfully

"Good" Jodie said and laughed into the phone "so speaking of Marissa is anything going on yet?" Jodie asked sounding very interested

"Well, she said I could tell you and Seth but she doesn't want people to know yet so were together but were not" Alex said with sadness in her voice

"Oh... that doesn't sound good" Jodie said "it sounds dangerous for you"

"Well I already got beat up by her ex boyfriend and his friends I think it can't get worse" Alex stated

"I disagree, that's physical hurt she could hurt you a lot emotionally this way, what if she never comes out about it, or if it comes out she denies it and hates you, by that stage you will like her so much that's it's going to hurt a lot more than what happened today" Jodie said trying to help her friend understand

"Yeah I know, but if I don't give this a try for now nothing's going to happen so ill see after a week or so I can talk to her about it again..." Alex said trailing off

"Alright, as long as you're not jumping in without thinking about what could happen" Jodie said

"No... I thought about it" Alex stated "oh also" Alex said changing the subject "my mum is going to be away for a week she wants people to come over and make sure I'm ok so you should come hang out tomorrow, you and Seth" Alex paused "after school of course"

"Why can't we just ditch the whole day and come over your place" Jodie whined

"Because you will get dumb" Alex said and laughed "and I need sleep anyway so I probably won't be up till about 2 in the afternoon anyway"

"Fine. Seth and I will come over at like 3 then" Jodie said defeated "I should probably let you get to sleep, right?" Jodie said to Alex

"Yeah probably, but I'll see you tomorrow, night Jodie"

"Goodnight Alex" Jodie said and they both hung up their phones and Alex was soon asleep

**School the next day (Marissa)**

Marissa was sitting at the table with summer as they talked while they waited for the bell to go for class

"Have you seen Ryan today?" summer asked Marissa

"No" Marissa said darkly _if I do he will wish he didn't see me _Marissa thought to herself

"I can't believe he did that to Alex though I always thought he was an alright guy" summer said and paused for a moment "but now..." summer said and trailed off

"Yeah and I have history with him, I hope he just doesn't show up today" Marissa said infuriated at him

"Do you know how Alex is?" summer asked Marissa

"Well I only know what you know I haven't spoken to her since then, I might go see how she's doing today though" Marissa asked

"Was Ryan right about what he said?" summer said and waited for a response but only got a confused look from Marissa "about Alex liking you?"

"I – I don't know" Marissa lied

"Oh, well maybe you should find out, then you can tell her you guys are just friends" summer said and smiled

"Yeah, maybe I should" Marissa said not telling summer anything else

_She's my best friend I should tell her. I should be able to tell her but arrhh its just so hard _Marissa thought to herself _what if she freaks out and hates me. I couldn't handle that, I should probably talk to Alex about this eventually_ Marissa thought to herself but was pulled away from her thoughts by summer

"Coop, are you still with me?" summer said waving her hand in front of Marissa's face

"Yeah sorry sum" Marissa said "just you know thinking about what I'm going to say to Ryan if I see him' Marissa said

"Well you might not have to wait long, he just got in and he looks like he's coming over here" summer told Marissa

"I don't want to deal with him right now..." Marissa said angrily

"Hey, Marissa" Ryan said and sat down next to her and put him arm around her shoulder but she quickly pushed it off

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked angrily "I broke up with you, remember, at the beach. Ring any bells?"

"Well yeah, but I taught Alex her lesson so you don't have to worry about the dyke" Ryan said and was hi fived by one of his friends and Marissa looked at him disgusted

"Ok first off Alex is my friend so I'm not going to be glad that you bashed her ok? And second it only proved what an ass you are, so I'm definatly not getting back with you" Marissa said and went to stand up but was stopped by Ryan who grabbed her wrist

"Come on you don't mean that" Ryan said looking into her eyes "you love me, I know you do" he said and went in to kiss her but Marissa slapped him

"No I don't Ryan, in fact right now I might hate you which is the complete opposite, so just don't talk to me because I don't want to deal with you or your idiot friends!" Marissa said and stormed off angrily and was followed by summer that had to walk extremely fast to keep up with Marissa

"Marissa slow down!" summer said and Marissa slowed down slightly

"That's better" summer said "wow, I never knew you could walk so fast" summer stated in amazement and Marissa sat down on the bricks that were a ledge

"I hate him so much summer" Marissa said "I mean look at what he did to Alex, and she hadn't even done anything! I hate him!" Marissa said angrily again "and thinking I would still be with him after that, what is he an idiot!?" Marissa said and summer went to speak but Marissa continued "and his friends are all just as bad, they let him do that, there even worse!" Marissa said and summer sat down next to Marissa and patted her shoulder sympathetically

"I know, he's an ass and if you don't want to be around that group I'll stay with you because were best friends!" summer said smiling and hugged Marissa "I'll even follow you if you want to go sit with Jodie and Seth today" summer said pulling a face

"Thanks summer, are you sure you don't mind?" Marissa asked her friend

"No its fine, I suppose I could try to get to know them? Right? I mean who need to be popular anyway..." summer said sadly

"I'm sorry summer" Marissa said

"No its fine" summer said but the bell went "I guess we should get to class, we have science right?" summer asked her friend as they walked in that direction

"Yeah, what a great way to start the day" Marissa said sarcastically as they walked into the classroom and sat down

"Ok so continue the questions on page 312 and then read the next 6 pages" there teacher said and they got their books out to write but also continued talking

"So were sitting with Seth and Jodie today?" summer asked trying to hide her displeasure at the situation

"Well I am, you don't have to..." Marissa said trailing off as she began to write down her answer

"No, like I said I'll sit with you and I should probably get to know them" summer said and sighed and Marissa laughed at her friends reaction and they both continued writing in silence for the next fifteen minutes

"Hey, coop" summer said getting Marisa's attention "what's the answer to question six?" summer asked her friend as she looked at the book hopelessly

"You're only up to there?" Marissa said mocking her friend "it's in that paragraph" Marissa said pointing on the page and continued on her own questions and then moved onto the reading that was assigned for them until the class finished they then moved off to their next classes

**Break (aka lunch time)**

Marissa and summer walked over to where they saw Seth and Jodie was sitting and greeted them

"Hey, do you mind if we join?" Marissa asked and saw Seth smiling so she sat down and summer followed hesitantly

"No, we definatly don't mind" Seth said still smiling

"So what brings you over here?" Jodie asked the two girls

"Don't really feel like being around Ryan, and were friends, right?" Marissa asked uncertainly

"Yeah, I guess were friends" Jodie replied "so have you seen Ryan today?"

"Uh yeah, I might skip my next class to avoid him though" Marissa said

"That bad huh?" Seth asked

"Hmmm" Marissa agreed

"Wait, if you're leaving then? I'll need a ride home from someone else" summer said to Marissa who looked to Jodie and Seth

"Do you mind if you take her home?" Marissa asked them

"No its fine" Seth said before Jodie could answer

"Thanks" summer said politely "do we meet out here?" summer asked hoddie

"Yeah, sounds good" Jodie said "do you want to hang out with me and Seth at his house or do you just want to go home?" Jodie asked her and Marissa nudged her trying to tell her that she should hang out with then

"No – I mean um hanging out sounds good" summer said slightly unenthused

"Ok awesome!" Seth exclaimed and Jodie rolled her eyes at him

"So what do you want to do?" Jodie asked summer

"What about shopping?" and Jodie groaned out loud but Seth agreed

"Yeah shopping, we can go shopping right Jodie?" Seth said smiling at her hopefully

"Fine, we can go shopping" Jodie said "oh wait... I said I would go hang out with Alex today remember Seth, cause she needs someone there with her to make sure nothing goes wrong-" but Jodie was cut off

"I can go hang out with her today" Marissa said "and you three can go shopping" Marissa said smiling as Jodie sighed

"See Jodie, we can still go shopping" Seth said happily as the bell went for the end of lunch and the beginning if there next class

"Ok well I guess I'll go see Alex now" Marissa said happily "I'll call you later ok, sum" Marissa called out to her friend

"Yeah, you'd better!" summer said demandingly as she walked off with Seth and Jodie in the direction of their classes and Marissa walked over to her car and opened the door and drove off towards Alex's house

**Ok so there wasn't any malex in there it was mostly just a filler kind of thing but anyway um I think I've decided to go with sodie unless you guys have any objections with that**

**Also I was wondering if I should have certain bits later in the story where I have Jodie and summer buts like say when they go shopping should I do a little section on that or no?**

**Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews**


	14. Strange Explanations

**OK so now onto chapter 14 sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters done but I'm sure most of you know how school is... anyway**

**Chapter 14**

Marissa knocked on Alex door and heard a reply

"Just give me a second" Alex said and she was soon at the door and opened it

"You're not Jodie" Alex said

"Disappointed?" Marissa asked Alex

"No, quite the opposite, but just so I know – where is Jodie?" Alex asked

"She's still at school" Marissa said and Alex looked at Marissa

"Does that mean you're skipping school right now?" Alex asked

"Uh – I might be. But its only history and I mean how much do I learn in that class anyway" Marissa said and paused but Alex still looked at her with the same look "and Ryan's in that class, and he was an ass earlier in the day, so I don't want to deal with him" Marissa said still standing outside the door "uh can I come in?" she asked Alex

"Oh right, sorry –uh – yeah come in" Alex said stepping aside and letting Marissa into the house

"So this is where you live" Marissa said walking around and looking at the house

"Yep, not quite as amazing as yours but its mine so..." Alex said trailing off

"You haven't been inside my house" Marissa said

"Yeah but you can tell from the outside, plus I know who you are so you're not going to be living in a cheap place" Alex stated

"What does that mean?" Marissa asked lightly

"Just you know, your Marissa cooper, your mum is Julie cooper I know enough about this town to know that you're two of the most important people in it, so it's kind of assumed you would have a big expensive house" Alex stated

"Oh" Marissa said "So where's your room?" Marissa asked changing the subject

"It's down this way" Alex said leading Marissa down the hall and into her room

"So why are you walking around? Shouldn't you be resting?" Marissa asked Alex as she looked around the room looking at the posters around the room and all the CD's "I like your room buy the way" Marissa said

"Thanks, and I had to get the door didn't I, so that means I have to walk" Alex said smiling

"Ok fair point, but you should rest now" Marissa said and Alex went and laid down on the bed

"You know it doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it would, plus its already going down" Alex said "he's not as tough as he thinks" she said smiling and Marissa shook her head laughing slightly

"You know you don't have to stand there, right?" Alex said "you can come lay with me on the bed – you know since we are together" Alex said and Marissa slowly got onto the bed

"This is all new for me... I – I don't know what I'm doing or what I should do and what if I do it wrong and then you don't want to be with me or if Ryan gets angry again or what if summer has a rage blackout when I tell her or-" Marissa said but Alex cut her off by kissing her softly and Marissa froze for a moment but soon deepened the kiss letting her hands roam over Alex's body and they broke apart as they needed air

"See, not so hard is it" Alex said smiling and kissing Marissa again

"No –its- not" Marissa said in-between kisses and soon ended up onto of Alex straddling her "this doesn't hurt does it?" Marissa asked wondering about Alex's bruises

"No" Alex said and began trailing kisses down Marissa's neck and Marissa put her hands underneath Alex's shirt and slowly took it off while Alex continued kissing her

"Wait – wait" Alex said and stopped Marissa as she got to the button of her pants

"What?" Marissa said kissing Alex's stomach

"Hmmm – ok – wait - stop" Alex said finding it very hard to put words together while Marissa was continuing but Marissa stopped

"Ok" Marissa said still not getting off of Alex

"Ok... since this is all new to you, we shouldn't rush anything, I think – I think we should wait till you at least tell summer before we do anything more than what we were doing like a minute ago" Alex said and waited for Marissa's response

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"Marissa asked

"Probably, but I think until you at least tell summer we shouldn't go any further" Alex said and Marissa got off of Alex and laid down next to her

"I said we couldn't go any further... not that we had to stop" Alex like a child that just dropped its ice cream

"Yeah, I know, but if I keep going you won't be able to stop and well we know where that will lead" Marissa said smirking

"Hey, I'll have you know, that I could stop if I wanted to, like just then for instance" Alex said

"I suppose" Marissa said moving herself closer to Alex and wrapping Alex's arms around herself

"For someone who was all scared a few minutes ago your definitely talking charge now" Alex said moving Marissa's hair to kiss her neck softly

"Yeah, I'm weird like that" Marissa said enjoying what Alex was doing and they soon moved back into the position they were in before with Marissa on top of Alex.

**School (Jodie, summer and Seth) end of school/ going to the mall**

"Hey" Seth said enthusiastically as he saw summer waiting for Jodie and himself

"Hey Cohen" summer said and was about to stop but decided she should listen to Marissa and try to get to know them "so what things do you like?" summer asked hoping to start a conversation

"Oh, I like comic books and video games; you know that kind of stuff" Seth said simply

"Does that mean we'll be shopping for them today as well?" summer asked

"Well I was hoping to, but if you don't want to we don't have to" Seth said

"No – no it's fine, we can go look at like comic books or whatever" summer said even though she really didn't want to

"cool, when you go shopping for clothes make sure you try to get Jodie to try stuff on, she hates shopping" Seth said and smiled and so did summer

_This might be fun after all_ summer thought to herself and Jodie walked over

"So you ready to go?" Jodie asked the two of them and they both replied yes in unison

"Ok good – let's get this over and done with as soon as possible" Jodie said and they walked towards the car and got in and were soon driving towards Newport Mall

"I think we should get the comic books out of the way first" summer said to Seth and Jodie and they walked in that direction

Once Seth was in the shop he rushed off to look at comic books as summer and Jodie stood around the front of the store waiting for Seth to finish

"So..." summer said trying to break the ice "your friends with Alex"

"Yes..." Jodie said looking at summer as if she had lost her mind

"Don't look at me like that I'll go all rage blackout on your ass" summer said and Jodie looked at her with an amused expression "I was just trying to start a conversation" summer said lamely "why don't you start one?"

"Alright, so... your friends with Marissa" Jodie said mockingly trying to hide a smile

"Oh ,shut up, I really will go rage blackout on you" summer said shaking her fist at Jodie

"Ok, ok – put the weapon down" Jodie said and laughed and summer hit her over the head and Jodie grabbed her own head in pain

"Ok, ow" Jodie said rubbing the place summer had hit her

"See, now you will take my rage blackouts more seriously" summer said proudly "next time you laugh at me you'll end up with a black eye"

"Ok fine. I won't laugh at you" Jodie said and then muttered hoping summer wouldn't hear "unless it is really funny" and Jodie was hit on the arm

"I heard that" summer said as Seth came over having bought the comic books

"Can we go real shopping now?" summer said

"Yeah, remember what I said though" Seth said to summer

"Yeah, I will" summer said and smiled and Jodie looked between them both

_This can only be a bad thing_ Jodie thought to herself as they walked through the mall stopping at almost every shop they walked past

**Back to Alex's**

The two girls had decided that they should watch a movie so Marissa laid next to Alex, Alex with her arms wrapped around Marissa while still allowing Marissa to be able to see the TV

"I really don't like this movie" Alex said as they watched how to lose a guy in 10 days

"Then why do you have it?" Marissa asked

"Jodie thought it would be funny to send me a DVD for my birthday that I would never watch, guess it came in handy after all" Alex said as they continued to watch the movie

"Do you want to watch something else?" Marissa asked

"Were already half way through it... there's no point changing it" Alex said

"Wait, if you've never watched it before how come you said you didn't like it?" Marissa asked

"You're full of questions right now, aren't you" Alex said smiling "ok we'll I just don't like it based on principle" Alex said and Marissa gave her a funny look

"What?" Alex said defensively

"Nothing" Marissa said shaking her head smiling at Alex

"You do know by talking your missing the movie right?" Alex told Marissa

"Yeah, but I've seen it before" Marissa said "so I'm not missing anything, unless you actually are enjoying the movie" Marissa said raising her eyebrow at ales

"What? No – no way" Alex said

"Ok, that was way to defensive to be truthful" Marissa said mocking Alex

"Ok, fine it's not as bad as I thought... but if you tell Jodie..." Alex said trailing off and Marissa laughed

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" Marissa said and gave Alex a quick kiss and they continued to watch the rest of the movie

**Back to the mall**

"Come on Jodie, just try it on" summer said whining and Seth was laughing as he watched Jodie trying to get out of trying the clothes on

"I sware Seth that I will kick your ass for this" Jodie said still trying to push the clothes away that summer was trying to give her to try on and Seth laughed some more

"It's funny" Seth said to Jodie and the look that she was giving him

"It won't be funny when you're trying these on" Jodie said to Seth pointing to the clothes

"Rage blackout" summer said simply and Jodie grabbed the clothes from summer

"Fine, but after I try these on were leaving the mall"

"Can we go see Alex?" Seth said

"Yeah coop is there, I can show her all the new clothes I bought" summer said excitedly

"Fine I'll try these on and then were going to Alex's and I'm not coming shopping with you again" Jodie said as she walked into the change room

**Back to Alex's**

"See the movie wasn't that bad was it" Marissa said and Alex just looked at her

"Ok you don't have to admit it out loud but I saw you enjoying the movie" Marissa said

"Fine, yes it wasn't that bad, but like i said before if you tell Jodie I even slightly enjoyed this movie you're in trouble" Alex said seriously

"Ok, but I will always know the truth about you slightly enjoying how to lose a guy in ten days" Marissa said

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said and then changed the subject "wait where is Jodie? School ended hours ago" Alex questioned

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, she's at the mall with summer and Seth" Marissa said and Alex looked at her and laughed

"If summer got her to try things on I don't care if she finds out about me and the movie" Alex said still laughing

"Knowing summer she probably did" Marissa said

"Ha-ha this is so awesome" Alex said and then heard a knock at the door and Alex went to get up

"No, I'll get it" Marissa said and walked out to the door but Alex followed still with her shirt off as she assumed it would be Jodie at the door

"Hey" Marissa said as she opened the door and the three of them walked in and summer moved over to Marissa

"You do realise Alex doesn't have a shirt on just a bra right?" summer said to Marissa but still loud enough for everyone to hear

"Oh uh – right – um- we – she – uh – we were looking at the bruises, seeing if they were healing" Marissa said lamely and Jodie smirked at Alex which caused Alex to grab a cushion and throw it at her

"Oh ok, summer said and Alex went to leave and grab a shirt but summer stopped her

"That one doesn't look like a bruise" summer said pointing to Alex's stomach "and neither does that" she said pointing to Alex's neck

"Uh – its –um – well you don't see bruises very often, so I mean you know" Marissa said and Jodie actually laughed out loud but summer seemed to believe this

"Yeah your right, I don't normally have friends that get into fist fights" summer said "anyway coop come look at all the things I got while shopping" she said dragging Marissa over to the bag and pulled out the clothes showing Marissa one at a time

"Ok uh, well we'll leave you alone to that" Jodie said and she motioned for Seth and Alex to follow her and they walked into Alex's room and shut the door

"Hi five" Jodie said raising her hand in the air for Alex to high five her

"We didn't do what you think we did" Alex said

"Oh come on, what's wrong with you Alex you should have had her underneath you begging-" Jodie said but was cut off by a pillow hitting her face

"Seriously, don't ever picture that, that's my girlfriend" Alex said as she grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on

"Ok fine, but that has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen – Marissa trying to explain the hickys" Jodie said laughing "at least you got somewhere" Alex said

"You and Marissa are dating, since when?" Seth asked Alex

"He didn't know?" Jodie said "oops"

"Do you have any pictures?" Seth asked

"Uh, no" Alex said glaring at him "and if you want to live you won't tell anyone about it" and Seth looked at her questioningly which Jodie saw and answered

"Marissa doesn't want people to know, she's fine with me and you knowing but no one else" Jodie said

"Oh that explains since Alex would want the whole world to know"

"I would not want the whole world to know, I just wouldn't care who did know" Alex said "so did summer get Jodie to try anything on?" Alex asked Seth and Jodie glared at him but he nodded to Alex

"I wish I had have been there... although actually I don't, I preferred being her with Marissa" Alex said and then there was a knock at the bedroom door and then it opened

"Hey. Were going to leave now" Marissa said "do you guys need a lift?"

"We'll I don't cause I'll just take my car, but you can take Seth since he lives right next door to you" Jodie said as she got up and walked towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow when I come over" Jodie said and left

"Hey can you two go wait at my car for me, I just need to talk to Alex for a minute" Marissa said to Seth and summer and they left the house and waited by Marissa's car

"So do you want me to come over tomorrow?"Marissa asked hinting to Alex

"Uh well Jodie's going to be here so we can't do exactly what you were planning on doing but yeah come over after school" Alex said

"Or I could skip school, and come over before Jodie gets here" Marissa said raising her eyebrows

"Tempting... but I think you should go to school we don't want your mum getting all suss before she has to" Alex said "and you still have to drop summer and seth off at their house, so you probably shouldn't wait too long, because summer might come in and find us in a compromising position" Alex said as Marissa no had her arms draped around Alex neck

"Fine..." Marissa said and let go of Alex "but you owe me tomorrow" Marissa said

"Ok" Alex said as they walked to the front door "I'll see you tomorrow then" Alex said kissing Marissa quickly before Marissa opened the door

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Marissa said walking out of Alex's house and towards her car

**Ok that's the end of chapter 14 **

**What did you think of the Jodie/summer/Seth at the mall should I do that more often?**

**Anyway feedback is always good and helps the story get better so yeah**

**Also I was thinking once I get this one or my other one finished I could start a new one I was going to have it in high school again but Marissa and her friends would all have to become peer ****councillors for certain people in the school n well you can guess who Marissa will get paired with... anyway tell me what you think of that idea**

**Review :)**


	15. Skipping again

**Chapter 15**

**School**

Marissa and summer drove into school and parked in their usual spot and began walking over towards Seth and Jodie as Alex was still at home resting

"So I didn't ask you yesterday but did you have an ok time shopping yesterday?" Marissa asked summer

"Hello, its shopping of course I did!" summer exclaimed

"No I meant as in with Jodie and Seth" Marissa asked and summer shrugged

"It was pretty good, I mean there still kind of weird but I can live with that" summer paused "there not as weird as I thought though" summer finished and Marissa smiled

"That's good to know" Marissa said "so you wouldn't be opposed to us all hanging out again?" Marissa asked curiously as they slowly got closer to Seth and Jodie

"No, as long as we do something fun, no comic book shopping" summer said emphasising the last part

"Agreed" Marissa stated as they got to Jodie and Seth

"Hey guys" Marissa said as her and summer sat down

"Hey" Seth said "so what are we doing afterschool?" Seth asked

"I don't know" Marissa replied

"We could always go to Alex's and hang" Jodie said and the others all nodded in agreement

"Sounds good, so we'll go there after school?" Jodie asked

"Yeah" summer replied "as long as I never have to go comic book shopping again" summer said and pulled a face

"You hardly even went inside..." Jodie muttered

"Do you want me to have a rage black out again?" summer asked raising her eyebrow

"No, just stay over there" Jodie said and Marissa laughed at the two of them who then both looked at her quizzically

"What?" they both asked in unison

"Nothing" Marissa said lying and the two girls continued to look at her but let it go as the bell went

"Well I've got to go to history" Marissa sighed and walked towards her class

Once Marissa was in the class she sat at her usual table but moved a seat away from Ryan hoping he would get the hint and not talk to her but he did not get the hint and began talking to her

"Hey babe" Ryan said to Marissa

"We had this discussion yesterday, I'm not with you anymore get over it, move on! I have" Marissa said but instantly regretted the last statement

"With _her_?" Ryan asked angrily

"If i have it wouldn't be any of your business anyway" Marissa stated turning away from Ryan and opening her book

"No, but it would be your mums" Ryan said threateningly and Marissa tensed up but then turned around

"Whatever, it's not like she would believe you anyway, she will just think your sad and obsessive because we broke up" Marissa said bluffing

"Maybe, but maybe she will believe me" Ryan said smirking as he opened his book and began writing down the notes as Marissa also did the same but was now pressing very hard on the paper with her pen which continued throughout the rest of the lesson

The next class Marissa had with summer and quickly walked towards it wanting to get away from Ryan as quickly as she could

"Hey coop" summer greeted as Marissa walked into the classroom to the already seated summer

"Hey sum" Marissa said as she joined summer at her table and sat down

"How was history?" summer asked curiously and Marissa just looked at her

"That bad huh?" summer said

"no, it was worse than that" Marissa said and sighed torn between wanting to tell summer about the conversation and her not being ready to tell summer about Alex yet, so she settled for not telling summer about what Ryan had said

"Oh..." summer said

"He was just an ass" Marissa said hoping summer wouldn't ask anything but she did

"How? I mean I know he's an ass but what did he do this time?" summer questioned

"Oh you know just this and that" Marissa said awkwardly

"Ok..." summer said raising an eyebrow but let it go

"Oh, by the way, most of the old crew aren't too happy with you... or me actually" summer informed Marissa. It was now Marissa's turn to look questioningly at summer

"They think we ditched them for Alex, Seth and Jodie" summer said "I heard them bitching about us in the bathrooms" summer paused "and I guess we kind of did... but I mean they could still hang out with us if they wanted to" summer said

"And do they?" Marissa asked

"no, not so much, there kind of angry that you hurt Ryan like you did... although he really doesn't seem that torn up about it, just angry..." summer said rambling

"Why did I ever like Ryan?" Marissa asked rhetorically

"Because he was once a nice guy?" summer said helpfully

"Maybe, I'm beginning to doubt that though..." Marissa said trailing off

"So I guess we'll be sitting with Cohen and Jodie from now on, right?" summer said

"You don't have to, there not angry at you, there only bitching about you because you're staying with me" Marissa stated "so if you want to go over there at break and be friends with them, I won't hold it against you" Marissa finished

"No, I don't mind Cohen and Jodie, there alright, and you are my best friend" summer said smiling

"Thanks sum" Marissa said "I think they're growing on you" Marissa stated

"No, I just find them less weird than I did a few days ago" summer said defensively

"Ok sum, if you say so" Marissa said smiling slightly

"Would you stop that, you did it before school and it make me paranoid that your thinking of some evil scheme or something" summer said and Marissa laughed

"No, there's no evil scheme, I'm just smiling at your self growth" Marissa said

"Oh, well that's ok then" summer said happily "as long as there's no evil scheme" summer said getting up out of the chair as the bell went and Marissa followed

"Well there's no evil scheme yet" Marissa said

"Coop!" summer exclaimed and hit Marissa with her bag

"Ok, ow sum, I was just kidding" Marissa said smiling as she rubbed her arm where summer had hit her

"Good" summer said "I guess I'll see you at break" summer said hugging Marissa and leaving to go to her next class as did Marissa

**Break**

"You guys are becoming frequent visitors to our table nowadays" Seth pointed out as Marissa and summer sat down with Jodie and Seth

"Actually, we were hoping to become members of this table" Marissa said smiling and both Seth and Jodie looked at her puzzled

"'We' as in including summer?" Jodie asked slightly shocked

"Well. Yeah!" summer exclaimed "wherever Coop goes I go"

"Well then welcome to the table" Seth said "you can be our new employees" Seth said but saw summers face "or not..." he finished

"So, since we're learning what do you do at lunch?" summer asked curiously

"Usually?" Jodie asked

"Well yeah" summer said

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jodie asked and summer nodded cautiously

"Ok, usually Seth here will be talking about you, and then I will make fun of him, but since your here that probably won't happen... so we'll have to come up with something else" Jodie finished as summer just looked at her unsure what to say

"You don't have to say anything" Jodie commented "we all know he's weird" Jodie said nudging Seth

"You really don't help my reputation here Jodie" Seth commented "I don't do that all the time... sometimes Jodie will say you look hot and then I will begin talking about you" Seth said and once again summer was unsure as to what to say

"You can go back to them now if you want, it's not too late to back out" Jodie said to summer

"No, it's kind of entertaining here..." summer said "weird, but entertaining" summer pointed out

"Nice to be appreciated" Seth said proudly and Jodie shook her head at him

"Anyway" Jodie said as the bell went for class looks like we have class to get to "I think I have science, right Seth?" Jodie asked

"Yeah me you and summer all have science now" Seth said

"Creepy, you know what subjects I have" summer said "I guess I'll see you after school coop" summer said as she walked off with Jodie and Seth and Marissa turned back to the parking lot and got into her car

**Alex's house**

Alex awoke to the sound of her phone ringing and as she picked it up she looked at the time

_Wow, 12 30pm already?_ She thought to herself _I slept the whole morning away, cool_

"Hello?" Alex answered the phone

"Hey, don't you answer your door?" Marissa said over the phone

"Aren't you supposed to have school?" Alex said as she got out of the bed and walked towards the door

"Well yeah, but I got bored... and I missed you" Marissa said as Alex opened the door

"You saw me just last night" Alex said smiling at Marissa's comment

"Yeah, but still, I haven't seen you today" Marissa said coming into the apartment and closing the door before her lips crashed with Alex's which was deepened by Alex as they moved over to the couch with Marissa being on top

"Definitely – missed – this" Marissa said in-between kisses when they both felt Marissa's phone vibrate in her pocket and Marissa went to get up

"Can't you just leave it?" Alex said kissing Marissa again

"No, its summer" Marissa said and made an apologetic face

"Ok" Alex sighed as she sat up on the couch

"Oh my god, coop your car has been stolen, I can see the car park from my class and your car is like gone!"

"Uh the cars not stolen... I'm kind of ditching my last two classes the cars is with me at Alex's" Marissa said

"Oh, well how do I get to Alex's later then?" summer asked

"Ask Jodie for a lift" Marissa said

"Fine, I'll see you soon, we need to talk about the amount of time your spending with Alex, I mean if she does like you, it's not fair to lead her on" summer said

"Don't worry sum, I'm not leading her on" Marissa said, "bye sum" Marissa said and hung up

"Who aren't you leading on?" Alex asked curiously

"You" Marissa said

"Oh, that's good then" Alex said smiling "you had history today didn't you?" Alex asked Marissa and she nodded "did you go to it?"

"Yeah..." Marissa said and sighed

"Ryan?" Alex asked curiously

"He was... an ass" Marissa said

"I could totally take him" Alex said and Marissa raised her eyebrow at her questioningly

"As seen by the bruises on you and not him" Marissa said lightly

"I mean if it was just me and him not his team mates to help..." Alex said sulking at Marissa's comment

"Aww, don't sulk" Marissa said mockingly "I'm sure you could take him"

"Exactly" Alex said "anyway what did Ryan do? Or say" Alex added as an after thought

"He mostly just threatened that he was going to tell my mum about me and you" Marissa said trying not to act scared

"Oh..." Alex said and sat up "so what are you going to do?"

"I – I don't know, I mean I bluffed and said my mum wouldn't believe him but the thing is she probably would, he's like an angel boy to her" Marissa said frowning

"You could always tell her first" Alex pointed out but Marissa just looked at her

"What, I'm just saying..." Alex said trailing off

"You don't know my mum, if I tell her she will kick me out of the house so fast, I mean she's Julie cooper she has a reputation in this town to uphold" Marissa said rolling her eyes

"What about your dad?" Alex asked

"He lives heaps far away... so I can't go there, well I could but you wouldn't be there so that's not really an option" Marissa said and kissed Alex slowly

"Ok, so that's like plan z?" Alex stated and kissed Marissa back

**Back to school**

Summer walked back into the class and sat next to Seth and Jodie since now she could no longer sit with her old friends

"Hey, I just rang coop and she's at Alex's now, why don't we just ditch class n go over there now?" summer said

"Sounds good to me" Seth said "we'd better go now though, while the sub is off getting the work" Seth said and the three of them got up out of their seats and left the classroom"

"You don't mind taking me there, right?" summer asked Jodie "because Marissa kind of already took the car..."

"No, its fine" Jodie said as they got to the car and hopped in and Seth's phone soon rang

"Hey, mum" Seth said after checking the caller id

"Do I have to?" Seth asked and paused as he listened to him mum

"Ok, fine I'll get Jodie to drop me off now" Seth said and hung up

"My grandpa and his new girlfriend have come over and they decided that I have to be there" Seth said to Jodie "so can you drop me off at home before you go to Alex's?"

"Yeah that's fine, do you still want to go to Alex's?" Jodie asked summer

"Yeah, I mean Marissa is there" summer said as Jodie drove towards Seth's

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jodie said to Seth as he got out of the car

"Yeah, if I can survive the night with my grandpa..." Seth said sadly and walked towards his front door and summer and Jodie continued on their way to Alex's

"So..." summer said trailing off not sure what to say

"Yep" Jodie said

"You think I'm hot?" summer asked curiously

"I think most people do..." Jodie said honestly

"Right, but you're like Alex, aren't you?" summer said

"You mean gay?" Jodie said

"Well yeah" summer said

"yeah." Jodie stated "why, does it bother you?" Jodie asked raising an eyebrow

"No, I mean it used to, but I mean I'm getting used to you and Alex so..." summer said trailing off

"That's good then, I guess" Jodie said

"I mean you and Alex are cool you're not always hitting on me so that's better than most of the guys at school" summer stated shrugging

"You know I could, if you wanted me to" Jodie said smirking at summer

"Uh- no – no you just –uh. No" summer said blushing slightly

"Ok, if you say so..." Jodie said "so, you ever think about going out with Seth?" Jodie paused "cause he likes you, but you already know that" Jodie stated

"Uh, no, never. You would have more of a chance than him" summer said without thinking as they pulled up to Alex's house

"Really? Hmmm" Jodie said intrigued by this comment and was hit in the arm by summer before they got out of the car

"I just meant that I would never go out with him, there was no hidden meaning or anything – just forget that comment" summer said as they got out of the car

"Oh, I think I'll keep that comment in my memory, you know for blackmailing purposes or whatever..." Jodie said as they walked up to Alex's house

"You suck" summer said and opened the door without knocking and there was a loud crash on the floor in the lounge room. And summer walked in seeing Marissa lying on the floor rubbing her elbow and Alex laying on the lounge frozen not sure what to do

"Oh my god! Coop! You're so clumsy" summer said helping her friend up off the floor

"Ha-ha, yeah you know me... always clumsy" Marissa said nervously as Jodie looked in-between Alex and Marissa smirking which caused Alex to throw a cushion at her friend

"Don't you knock" Alex stated more that questioned to Jodie

"I wasn't the one that opened it, that was summer" Jodie said

"Well most people lock their doors..." summer said shaking her head

"Then why did you try to open it if you assumed it was locked?" Jodie asked confused with summer's logic

"To see if it was or not" summer shrugged

"Anyway, moving on" Alex said "why are you here so early school hasn't even finished yet?" Alex asked them "and why isn't Seth here?"

"Seth had to go do family stuff, and we'll we thought Marissa can skip school why not us right?" Jodie smiled

"Yeah, and Marissa wasn't supposed to be skipping school and now all four of you are..."

"You don't seem to mind Marissa skipping too much..." Jodie said smirking

"Ok, shut up" Alex said warningly "anyway, now you guys are here what do you want to do?" Alex asked changing the subject

"I know what you want to do" Jodie said looking over at Marissa and back to Alex

"Ok, and no more comments from Jodie" Alex said

"How about we watch a movie?" summer said excitedly and pulled one out of her bag

"Ok, summer" Jodie said looking at her in disbelief "why do you have a DVD in your bag?"

"Because, I was pretty sure I would be hanging out with you, which would mean crap movies" summer said bluntly and tossed Alex the DVD who looked at it in horror

"Oh, no way" Alex said looking at the DVD

"What? What is it?" Jodie asked now slightly worried and Alex threw the DVD to her

"You've got to be kidding me! We have to burn it!" Jodie said half seriously and summer took it out from her hands

"No, were watching it, or you'll have to deal with a rage blackout like no other" summer said and got up and put the DVD in and the title menu came up

"Oh cool, I love the notebook" Marissa said and Alex looked at her trying to get out of watching it and Marissa lent over and whispered something to Alex which caused her to smile happily

"Ok we'll watch it" Alex said "but you owe me later" Alex said to Marissa

"Damn you, Alex" Jodie said and sulked on the couch next to summer

"Yay!" summer said as she hit the play button on the remote and the movie began Alex and Marissa sitting on one couch and summer and Jodie on the other

...

By the end of the movie Marissa was laying down on Alex's lap tearing slightly at the movie and Alex was looking at her raining her eyebrow as she didn't find the story overly sad and summer was in tears and was grabbing tissues and wiping her eyes while Jodie tried to act as if she didn't enjoy the movie

"Well – that was lame" Jodie said and summer looked at her

"Oh I saw you wanting to cry in bits of that movie!" summer stated

"What! I did not want to cry, maybe out of boredom" Jodie said defensively and Alex laughed

"Yeah, whatever" summer said rolling her eyes "so what did you think of the movie?" summer asked Alex

"Eh, it was ok I guess" Alex said who wasn't really fussed about the movie

"You're not even crying, what you two- like robots or something" summer said

"Actually I think you're right about Jodie wanting to cry in the movie, so she's not a robot" Marissa said jokingly

"I did not want to cry!" Jodie said angrily

"Yeah, yeah" summer said mockingly and she ejected the DVD "hey coop, my mum probably wants me back home now, so do you mind if you take me?" she asked Marissa

"No, that's fine" Marissa said slowly getting off Alex's lap and the couch "I guess I will see you tomorrow" she said to Alex

"Yeah, I might go to school tomorrow, the bruising seems to be going down" Alex said and shrugged

"Ok, well I'll see you then" Marissa said as her and summer let themselves out of the house

"You don't mind if I just hang out here for a while since it's only like 5" Jodie asked Alex

"Nope, that's fine" Alex said stretching out on the couch

"So why is it that we always find you in compromising positions with her? Is she wanting to get caught?" Jodie asked smirking

"No, and most people knock before they just walk into someone's house" Alex said again

"Yeah, but summer isn't most people" Jodie said

"And oddly, it doesn't sound like your being offensive with that sentence" Alex said slightly surprised and raised her eyebrow at Jodie

"What?" Jodie said

"Seth likes her" Alex said seriously

"Yeah, I know"

"I'm just reminding you, you know in case you have any 'ideas'" Alex said helpfully

"Oh, come on, she – she's not my type" Jodie said

"You don't have a type" Alex pointed out

"Fine, but I know Seth likes her" Jodie said "so you don't need to remind me" Jodie said crossing her arms

"Ok" Alex said "so anyway, how was school today?"

"Oh you know, same old stuff" Jodie said shrugging "how was today with Marissa?" Jodie said smirking

"Great, but she told me she had a conversation with Ryan in history and I use the word conversation lightly" Alex said frowning

"Oh, so what happened?" Jodie asked slightly curious

"Said he was going to tell her mum about me and her" Alex said waiting for Jodie's reaction

"How does he even know?" Jodie asked

"I – I don't know, I didn't actually ask" Alex said sheepishly

"So, what's she going to do?" Jodie asked shaking her head at alex

"Uh... we kind of didn't come up with a plan..." Alex said

"I understand your thoughts were occupied" Jodie said smirking

"I wish summer was here to hit you, because I'm way to lazy right now to do it myself"

"Ha-ha" Jodie said and changed the subject "so you're defiantly coming to school tomorrow?" Jodie said as she got up off the couch

"Yeah, why not?" Alex said rhetorically

"Good, now it won't just be me and Seth with Marissa and summer" Jodie said smiling

"You seem kind of tired, so I think I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Alex" Jodie said and let herself out and Alex slowly got herself off the couch and laid down on her bed.

**Ok ending it there because it's kind of long **

**So anyway hope you like it and in a few chapters I'm thinking of having Marisa's mum find out (of course after she tells summer, cause they are best friends)**

**So i was just wondering because I have three options of how to have this happen either**

**Marissa tells her mum**

**Ryan tells Marissa's mum**

**Or Julie sees Alex and Marissa**

**So yeah they're what I'm tossing up between or if you have any other ideas you can tell me :D**

**And review **


	16. Back To School

**Chapter 16**

Alex woke up to the sound of her phones alarm going off as she had decided that she would go back to school today if she felt up to it when the alarm went off, but she grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off not wanting to get up but the phone rang again but this time it was because someone was calling

"Hello?" Alex said into the phone sleepily not knowing who it was as she hadn't checked caller id before answering the phone

"Hey, are you coming to school?" Jodie asked Alex

"Should I?" Alex asked rhetorically as she began getting herself out of bed and was soon grabbing something to wear

"It's up to you, but I think you should" Jodie replied

"Ok" Alex said as she attempted to put her clothes on while still holding the phone

"So I'll see you in like half an hour." Jodie stated rather than questioned

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you then" Alex said and hung up the phone and continued to get ready

Marissa's car

"Hey, I have a question to ask you" summer stated to Marissa as they drove into a drive thru to get breakfast before school

"Ok, what is it?" Marissa asked cautiously after she ordered their meal

"Ok, so I know how you said Alex wouldn't replace me and all that but it seems you spend more time with her than you do with me now" summer said slightly disappointed

"I -" Marissa started but was cut off by summer and Marissa grabbed the food and handed it to summer

"I mean, I get it with Ryan, I understood that. You being around him more than me – although even then you weren't around him as much as you are with Alex..." summer said "and you were like dating Ryan, so that was ok, because it's kind of expected that you would spend time with your boyfriend" summer paused not noticing Marissa's expression

"And like you've only known Alex for like a week and already I feel like you're doing what you said you wouldn't, like yesterday, you just skipped school to go hang out with Alex, not even inviting me" summer said looking dejected "I mean I would have hung out with you, Alex is cool" summer said finally finishing

"Uh..." Marissa said pausing "I doubt you would have enjoyed being there yesterday..." Marissa said trailing off

"Why what did you do yesterday?" summer asked suspiciously and Marissa looked helplessly at summer

"Uh... you know, just hung out" Marissa said making sure not to look at summer that just looked at her slightly confused and annoyed

"Fine, I see how it is" summer said as they pulled up into the school car park and carried the food out of the car

"Summer..." Marissa said helplessly "I - its just – we" Marissa said but was cut off by summer as they sat down at the table

"It's ok, I get it, you like her better, these things happen when you meet new people" summer said "as long as you don't forget about me completely" summer said

"Summer, it's not like that, you're still my best friend, Alex is- Alex is complicated" Marissa said making summer look at her with a confused expression

"Is this because she lies you, and you feel bad for not liking her?" summer asked

"No... It's not that" Marissa said truthfully but felt like she was lying to her best friend "look – I – uh – I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure if I should or not, because I don't know how you will react" Marissa said very quickly and was surprised that summer could understand any of it

"Do I need to go have a talk with Alex, and by talk I mean to hit her" summer said protectively

"No! No... I think she's had enough from Ryan..." Marissa said and summer nodded in agreement

"So, what is it then?" summer asked now concerned

"I'll tell you later" Marissa said quietly as she noticed Ryan walking over and summer looked questioningly at her

"Ryan..." Marissa said nodding in his direction as he got closer

"Oh..." summer said and left the subject alone "what do you think he wants?" she asked

"I don't know, probably nothing good..." Marissa said sighing

"Hi" Ryan said sitting down next to Marissa

"What do you want" Marissa said now bored of his antics

"Well I want you, but I can see that won't happen... now that Alex is in the picture" Ryan said and summer looked over to Marissa looking for an explanation

"So your here because?" Marissa asked rolling her eyes hoping for him to go away

"there's a party this weekend, at Kyle's house, no one's angry – I mean they just feel like you're leaving them for your new _friends" _Ryan said stressing the last word"so just come to the party, the girls will get over you ditching them, you can even bring Alex" Ryan said smirking as he noticed summers confused expression

"She doesn't know?" he asked Marissa but making sure that summer would hear but Marissa just changed the subject

"Can Jodie and Seth come to? To the party I mean" Marissa asked Ryan

"Don't see why not, so I'll see you there on Saturday after 8?" Ryan said getting up

"Yeah..." Marissa said half heartedly and Ryan was soon walking away

"Ok, what was that about?" summer asked wanting answers

"That – that was what I needed to talk to you about" Marissa said looking down at the table

"What did you need to talk about?" summer asked already having her suspicions after the conversation Marissa just had with Ryan

"Uh – I – I don't like Alex more than you – I just like her differently" Marissa said and there was a moment of silence "she – she's not replacing you as a best friend, she's um, well she's my girlfriend" Marissa finished waiting for summers reaction but there was still just silence

"Don't hate me" Marissa said pleadingly

"I don't" was all summer said

"Then say something, anything..." Marissa said waiting for something from summer

"So... uh... how long?" summer asked still trying to comprehend the whole situation

"Since Friday" Marissa said hoping summer wasn't about to snap

"Oh... so Ryan wasn't so far of when he was saying all that stuff at the beach" summer said still in shock

"Uh yeah" Marissa said not sure what else to say

"And on Monday at Alex's – her without the shirt – that was..." summer said trailing off

"I wanted to tell you, I just – I wasn't sure how to tell you or how you would react" Marissa said truthfully "and I don't even know what going on with Alex, I just – I like her a lot so I just wanted it to be just me and her not having to deal with other people and their reactions..." Marissa said hoping to explain it all to summer

"And yesterday when you skipped you were-"

"Uh yeah" Marissa said awkwardly

"Probably a good thing you didn't invite me then..." summer said lightly

"Yeah, I told you that you wouldn't have wanted to be there" Marissa said jokingly and summer smiled

"So we're ok then?" Marissa asked summer hopefully

"yeah, I mean, I'm still kind of like 'wow' about it all, I wasn't expecting that or I wasn't until Ryan came over, but yeah we're ok, I'm your best friend you're going to have to do more than that to get rid of me" summer said and got up and hugged the other girl

"Wait – am I still allowed to do this?" summer said "I mean, would Alex like get angry or whatever-" summer began but was cut off my Marissa laughing

"No, you think too much" Marissa said

"Wow, I think that's the first and last time anyone will say that about summer" Jodie said sitting down where summer was sitting before she got up

"Ha- ha" summer said sarcastically as she stood next to Jodie "you're in my seat" summer pointed out

"Yeah" Jodie said shrugging her shoulders

"I'll sit on you if you don't move!" summer said glaring at Jodie

"I have no problems with that" Jodie said smirking but Alex looked over to Seth who was slightly glaring at Jodie

"Ok, fine keep the stupid seat" summer said deciding to sit down next to Marissa and crossed her arms and Jodie shrugged as Seth and Alex also sat down

"So how're you feeling?" summer asked Alex slightly awkwardly

"Uh, I'm ok, still a little bit bruised but not too bad" Alex replied

"Ok, good – that's good" summer said and Alex looked at Marissa for an explanation and Marissa looked at Alex with a look that said 'I'll tell you later' as the bell went for their first class

"We've got art. Right?" Alex asked Marissa who nodded and dragged Alex off towards class so they could talk

"Ok... this isn't the way to art" Alex said to Marissa

"Yeah I know, but I have to tell you something, we can go to art after I tell you"

"This is either going to be very bad or very good, I'm hoping for the latter option" Alex said slightly nervous about what Marisa needed to tell her

"I told summer!" Marissa exclaimed happily "and she doesn't hate me! I mean she was a bit like 'whoa' and that was why she was kind of weird before, but she doesn't hate me" Marissa said happily

"You really told her?" Alex asked slightly surprised and happy about it

"yeah, but we'd better get to art now because I don't think that 'I'm new' excuse is going to work this week" Marissa said smiling

"Yeah, probably true" Alex said as they walked off to art

"Sorry were late" Marissa said as she walked into the class

"we'll just sit down" the teacher said not bothering with them as she continued talking to one of the students up the front about his ideas for his major artwork

"We'll that was easier than I thought" Marissa said talking about getting into the classroom

"Yeah" Alex paused "so you really told summer?"Alex asked still slightly shocked about it all

"Yeah" Marissa said simply, "I told you I would"

"Yeah I know, now all you need to do is tell your mum-" Alex said but was cut off

"Yeah, I think I might leave that one for a while, I'm not ready to take on my mum when she finds out" Marissa stated

"It's ok; it's good enough that you told summer" Alex said honestly

"Also, Ryan invited us to a party on the weekend-" Marissa said and was cut off

"Ryan?" Alex said cynically

"It's not his party, its Kyle's" Marissa said "and we don't even have to talk with him, it's just my other friends will be there and they won't be so angry at me if I am still attempting to be around them" Marissa said and Alex sighed

"Ok, you win, but I'm guessing at this party I'm just your friend" Alex said already knowing Marissa answer

"Uh, yeah..." Marissa said already knowing how lame it sounded "but just that night..." Marissa said and Alex nodded

"Yeah, its fine" Alex said and Marissa could tell that it wasn't

"Just at the party," Marissa said emphasising it wouldn't be for long "so don't get all sulky about it"

"Who's sulking, I'm not sulking" Alex said smiling "the party should be fun" Alex said with fake enthusiasm and Marissa rolled her eyes

"Ok, now I know your faking, but thanks" Marissa said truthfully and Alex shrugged

"Why do you two even come to class?" the teacher said exasperatedly and sighed "you just talk the whole lesson" the teacher stated

"Yeah, were trying to figure out ideas for our major works" Marissa lied and the teacher just looked at the two of them and sighed before she walked off

"I don't think she likes us much" Alex stated

"Probably not" Marissa said and smiled "and it's probably worse since last year I had her and well I was trying to get the paint out and.. well she got in the way..." Marissa stated shrugging and Alex raised her eyebrows

"And when you say 'trying to get the paint out' you actually mean 'I was actually aiming for her but that's my excuse'" Alex stated

"Maybe..." Marissa said and Alex shook her head mockingly

"Tell me, why I sat with you again" Alex asked rhetorically

"Cause you thought I was hot?" Marissa said helpfully

"Well someone has a big head" Alex said smiling "but yeah"

"What do you have next?" Marissa asked as the bell went

"I've got... business" Alex said looking at her timetable

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at lunch then" Marissa said kissing Alex's cheek

"Uh, you do know you're at school, right?" Alex pointed out to Marissa

"Yeah, but most girls do that here anyway, so for all they know were just best friends" Marissa said "so I'll see you at lunch"

"Yeah sounds good" Alex said as they both walked off to their own classes

**Seth Jodie and summers science class**

"How was your first lesson?" Jodie asked Seth as he sat down next to her

"Oh, you know how much I enjoy listening to sir talk about all those legal concepts" Seth said sarcastically

"Why did you even pick it?" Jodie asked amused

"Because I needed a subject and it was better than any of the others" Seth said shrugging as summer walked into the class sitting down next to Jodie and now Jodie was seated in between Seth and summer

"Hey" summer said to both of them as she grabbed her things out

"Hey" Seth said and Jodie just nodded in acknowledgement

"So, me and Marissa got invited to Kyle's party that's on Saturday, and you guys are also invited. So are you in?" summer asked looking between the two of them

"Yeah!" Seth said enthusiastically and summer looked over to Jodie

"What about you?" she said now just asking Jodie

"Yeah, I guess" Jodie said unenthusiastically

"If you're going to have that attitude I don't want you around me. People will wonder why I brought someone so lame"

"Yay, some dude I don't even knows party, whooo" Jodie said with fake enthusiasm and summer frowned at her

"Why do I even bother" summer mumbled to herself but Jodie heard

"Fine, I'll go" she said to summer who smiled

"Yay!" Seth exclaimed and the three of them received a death glare from their teacher up the front

"Nice Cohen, real nice..." summer said in a whisper

"So anyway, is Kyle one of the guys on the football team?" Jodie asked and summer nodded

"He's the tall lanky one with brown hair" summer noted and Jodie looked at her and shook her head

"Ok, there's like three people at least that fit that description in the team" Jodie said to summer who shrugged

"I know who I'm talking about, and besides all you need to know is that it's a party and you're invited" summer said shrugging

"Right... I'll keep that in mind" Jodie said sarcastically as the three of them began writing down the notes that were now displayed over the projector

At the end of the lesson the three of them walked out of the classroom and summer began talking

"So, I'll see you two at lunch then?" summer said

"Yeah, we'll be at the usual place" Seth said and the three of them split up to go to their next class

**Lunchtime**

Jodie and Alex were already sitting at the table having already gotten food and were now talking and waiting for Seth summer and Marissa to arrive

"She told summer" Alex stated and Jodie looked at her confused

"Who told summer what?" Jodie asked confused

"Marissa, she told summer about me and her" Alex said barley concealing a grin

"Summer hasn't mentioned anything about it, but maybe she doesn't know that me and Seth already know... or she's just weirded out by it all and doesn't want to discuss it" Jodie said and Alex nodded glumly

"I'm going more with the second option" Alex said slightly disheartened

"Eh, she'll live" Jodie noted and Alex nodded

"So did Seth mention anything about his family thing with his grandpa?" Alex asked curiously and Jodie thought for a moment

"Actually he hasn't... which either means it was really bad, or it was even worse" Jodie said

"We should probably ask him about it later" Alex said as Seth was now coming over with a tray of food and Jodie nodded to Alex

"Hey, Seth. How was last night with the family?" Jodie asked and Alex sighed

"When I said later I meant not at school..." Alex said more to herself as she knew Jodie wasn't listening anyway

"Uh, it – it was surprising" Seth said simply

"You can't say that and not explain" Jodie said frowning now wanting to know what happened

"I really don't-" but before Seth could finish Jodie had thrown a piece of food at him

"What happened?" Jodie said not wanting to wait

"Uh – Ryan's mum was there..." Seth said trailing off and Alex was now wanting to know as much as Jodie

"Why – why was Ryan's mum there?" Alex said not noticing Marissa or summer come up to the table

"Ryan's mum was where?" Marissa asked not really paying attention and sitting down next to Alex

"Uh – she was at Seth's..." Alex said

"Why?" Marissa asked

"I was about to get to that..." Seth said annoyed at the interruptions and paused before he continued making them wait a moment longer

"Ok, well she's kind of dating my grandpa..." Seth said pulling a slightly disgusted home as the others all looked at him with their mouths open

"But isn't he like old or whatever" summer stated confused

"Yeah, but he does have money..." Seth said

"Oh..." summer said not sure what else to say

"Ok... that's weird" Jodie stated

"Yeah... all three of them are coming over on Friday night" Seth said looking unhappy at this " i don't even know why he's coming over so often now...I mean he hardly came over at all last year... now it will be twice in one week-" Seth said but was cut off by Alex

"All three?" she asked confused

"Oh, his older brother too, he doesn't go here" Seth said remembering Alex doesn't know a lot about Ryan or his family

"Oh... that's so great" Alex said sarcastically as now she would have two Attwood's that wanted to break her legs

"How do you think I feel? I have to be there at my house with them when they have taunted me all through high school" Seth asked Alex

"Ok, fair point, but Ryan doesn't want to beat you up till you end up in hospital"

"True..."Seth said realising that Alex's situation was probably worse

"Anyway, you guys want to come and keep me company?" Seth asked pleadingly

"No way!" Alex exclaimed "it's like suicide if I go"

"Actually it wouldn't be – there ok around their mum and other adults" Seth pointed out "or so my parents tell me... I'm not sure how they know" Seth said which didn't help Alex much at all who just looked at him as if he was crazy

"I'll go" Jodie said "it's not like I have anything else to do anyway"

"Yeah, me too, this way my step mum cant annoy me with her crack induced talk" summer said and Seth and Jodie both looked at her in disbelief

"You are actually volunteering to go to Seth's house?" Jodie asked shocked "are you sure your summer"

"Yes, of course I'm summer!" she said indignantly "I assumed that if I'm going coop would go so..." summer said trailing off looking towards Marissa who looked at Alex

"Fine, we'll all go" Alex said sighing as the bell went and Alex grabbed her bag and left without a word to the others

"What's up with her?" summer asked and Marissa got up quickly catching up to Alex as they both had history next

"Hey" Marissa said "what was that?" she questioned Alex

"What was what?" Alex said playing dumb and Marissa grabbed Alex's hand to stop her from walking

"you know what I'm talking about, you with the getting up and not saying bye and being all fine whatever and-"

"because, I don't want to go" Alex said "Ryan hates me and probably wishes he could get a few more punches in and now I find out he has an older brother who I'm assuming would also like to hurt me, so, yeah – I don't want to go" Alex said

"You don't have to go" Marissa pointed out

"no, but if I don't go, you will either be annoyed with me for not going, you will feel bad for going and leaving me at home or if you decided not to go you would then feel bad for ditching summer and would complain the whole time and then we would end up going anyway, because I wouldn't want you feeling guilty about it" Alex said honestly

"And all that went through your mind in the brief second it took you to answer with that attitude before?" Marissa asked

"We'll there was more, but that's pretty much it" Alex said not wanting to get into an argument

"I just don't like Ryan – for obvious reasons..." Alex said stoping there

"I don't either, but summer for some unknown reason wanted to go and she wanted me to go and she's given up a lot to stick by me so-"Marissa said

"Yeah, I get it; I don't know... just anything to do with Ryan gets me angry..." Alex said frowning

"Yeah... I get that..." Marissa said "so you want to skip history then? I mean how much is there to learn anyway..." Marissa said smiling widely and Alex smiled too

"Ok, your place or mine?" Alex asked Marissa

**Ok ending it there**

**I just had my graduation like on Wednesday night n i have my formal tonight so whoooo...**

**But for anyone that reads my other story it might not b updated till Sunday because of all that stuff**

**Sorry**

**Hope everyone is well and that you enjoyed this chapter**

**Reviews are welcome**

**XD**


End file.
